Turns of fate
by Jany17
Summary: otro #Navery son spoilers lo que debio de haber pasado en la serie y como su relacion cambia de la desconfianza a el amor (avery y nelson) csi cyber
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapping 20

Avery estaba despierta a las 2 y algo de la mañana y eso a ella no le asombra eso últimamente, pasa con demasiada frecuencia, no sabe porque pero pasa mucho, bueno en realidad tiene la ligera sospecha de que esto pasa por beber tanta soda y café pero es sumamente necesario cuando están en algún caso.

Ella está leyendo de casos que pudieran interesarle pero no hay nada que logre llamar su atención demasiado además está pensando en cómo será trabajar con ese nuevo sombrero negro que llegara en cualquier momento a la sede para unirse a su equipo ella sin duda está tratando de ocultar que tiene un enorme miedo de que este también resulte mal como lo hizo Tobin pero en el fondo comprende que no puede desconfiar de todos los chicos que llegan a trabajar con ella solo porque uno se burló de ella, su pensamiento es interrumpido por un mensaje de Krummy.

Después de leer el informe que Krummy le envió decide que quiere resolver ese caso ¿cómo podría solo leer y olvidarlo? si era un bebe que se había perdido y sus padres muy probablemente están sufriendo mucho así que ella llama a Sifter y le dice que quiere que le ayude a conseguir un caso obviamente él no está de acuerdo con ella es que realmente está molesto porque tuvo una estúpida pelea con su esposa porque ella piensa que él está con alguien más y por supuesto él no lo haría y menos traicionaría a su esposa con Avery que es como su hermana.

Volviendo al caso Avery llama a Elijah y le pide que la ayude con el nuevo caso, Elijah de inmediato va a la sede y de camino se comunica con el agente a cargo, cuando llega le informa los avances a Avery y entran a la sala de reunión mientras todo el equipo discute de los por menores del caso alguien entra en la sala y dice…

-busco a una tal agente Ryan

Avery sin dar la vuelta sabe perfectamente de quien se trata el "nuevo" ahora que está identificado ahora si da la vuelta –la última vez que escuche tu voz fue en la corte dice señalando

Nelson baja la mirada y sabe que no será fácil ganarse su confianza incluso ya se están cayendo mal.

-soy la agente Ryan y este es mi equipo dijo Avery señalando a cada uno. Elijah mundo, Daniel krummitz, Raven Ramírez ahora no hay tiempo de charlas quédate y siéntate

Después de hablar con el inspector encargado Avery ordeno que todos se preparen para ir Baltimore.

-krummitz al cuarto del niño Nelson ira en un momento

Por supuesto que a Krummy eso no le gusto como lo iban a poner con el hacker al que el mismo había atrapado, pero Avery les dejo muy claras las cosas a ambos más a Nelson.

-¿él fue el que me atrapo?

-Krummy es el mejor hacker de sombrero blanco que hay

-si ya sé que tengo que hackear para hacer el bien

-sí, pero te olvidas de la letra pequeña un solo error e iras a prisión

Nelson pensó por un momento antes de entrar que, ella tenía razón su futuro estaba en manos de esa mujer que no le estaba cayendo para nada bien y que es muy mandona aunque prácticamente la odie tiene que tolerarla y obedecer a todas sus órdenes si él no quiere terminar en la cárcel tal vez con el tiempo logre caerle un poquito bien.

Como Nelson se lo esperaba nadie estaba contento con el ahí y eso naturalmente es porque saben lo que pasa cuando Avery trae a el hombre equivocado a su equipo y nadie quiere a Avery como un zombi de nuevo es una muy buena jefa pero a veces como todo el mundo puede equivocarse.

En el caso todo avanzaba lento pero avanzaba y Nelson se adaptaba al equipo aunque con alguien vigilándolo siempre, todos desconfían de él y el de todos como es natural, pero al final todo se resolvió y él seguía sin poder entrar en su "circulo" en la noche todos estaban reunidos en la sala cuando a alguien se le ocurrió ir a celebrar.

Todos se habían ido y Nelson estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando a través del cristal pudo ver a Avery ahí y decidió entrar y hablar con ella, Avery de inmediato se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando escucho su voz

-tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué diste la cara por mí?

-había un hacker que robo mis expedientes perdí mi licencia y mi consulta pero lo peor fue que mataron a uno de mis pacientes y no dejo de pensar que si convierto a todos los hacker esto no volverá a pasar

-y ¿lo atrapaste?

-aun no y no sé quién es

-bueno asumo que iras a tomar un trago

-no, después de cada caso me retiro a pensar

-¿a pensar en qué?

-en cómo voy a atraparlo

Avery tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí y Nelson se quedó de nuevo pensando en esa mujer que sin duda iba a cambiar su vida aunque no sabe cómo además tiene un aire de suficiencia que le molesta pero después de todo es su jefa por supuesto que es mucho mejor que él, el solo espera que esto termine bien.


	2. Chapter 2 CMND: Crash

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo pero no logro organizar mi tiempo, aunque tarde en subir no dejare esta historia, espero que les guste díganme que les parece por favor =) y gracias por leer._

Nelson todavía dormía cuando escucho la alarma de su auto y se levantó corriendo para ver por la ventana lo que pasaba sin importarle mucho que había despertado a la chica a su lado salió corriendo para ver lo que pasaba.

-esto no es bueno dijo mientras salía del edificio –una visita de la jefa e intento desactivar la alarma pero no pudo

Avery oprimió algo en la pantalla de su celular y la alarma se detuvo

-hackeaste mi alarma, te darás cuenta de que tiene una maquinaria muy sofisticada

-tarde solo cinco minutos en descifrar el código de auto y descargar la aplicación, Brody estar con delincuentes incumple tu acuerdo con el FBI

-lo sé pagina 3 apartado 4 una de las mil cosas que ya no puedo hacer

-esa chica está bajo arresto domiciliario, no puedes estar cerca de ella

-vamos Avery ¿esperas que ignore a mis amigos e incluso a mi chica?

-principalmente a ella o trabajas para mí o te quedas con el sombrero negro no puedes estar en los dos bandos

Avery le entrego un café a Nelson dio la vuelta y se fue, cuando Nelson pensó algo raro -¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?, Avery solo sonrió y siguió caminando

Recibieron una alerta de un nuevo caso y fueron a la escena para revisar las evidencias ya en la escena. Nelson y Krummy discutían del caso cuando Avery llego

-que sabemos

-algunas cosas dijo Krummy – pero el ordenador ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la intrusión según la aplicación el accidente no paso

Nelson comenzó a caminar lejos pero Avery se dio cuenta que había algo raro en Nelson -¿Qué pasa?

-Nelson miro a Avery y respondió. -Nada

Elijah dio un consejo a Nelson – ¿has visto a un pitbull con un hueso?

Nelson miro a Elijah sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir

-ya te tiene en la boca, no te dejara ir

-está bien. En la red profunda existe el rumor de que iban a crear un código para hackear de forma remota

-eso es imposible dijo Krummy este ordenador no puede conectarse a la red lo que dejo al equipo sin pistas por un rato.

Raven y Nelson investigaban y él no podía dejar de pensar en Avery ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Aunque sea su jefa no puede hacerle eso ¿cierto? No puede controlar su vida de esa manera como iba a decirle con quien salir y con quién no.

Mientras tanto Nelson y Raven conversaban

-¿eres otra hacker en cautiverio de Avery?

-no he tocado un ordenador sin supervisión desde hace 2 años

-si pero a ti no te siguió ni te dijo con quién salir y con quien no o ¿sí?

-no eres tan especial, Avery no me dejaba en paz

Lo que Raven dijo hizo a Nelson sentir mejor pero aún está molesto con ella, fue entonces cuando Avery entro en el laboratorio

-la sangre no nos sirve, necesitamos entrar a la red profunda

-entrar ahí no es fácil necesitamos que nos inviten

-crea una cuenta falsa

-si pero mi acuerdo no me permite entrar a la red profunda

-olvida eso estamos en un caso

Nelson sonrió –está bien me gusta cuando hablas así

Avery solo soltó una risa

El caso al fin se resolvió gracias a que Nelson olvido su acuerdo y entro en la deep web y mientras bajaban del avión Nelson platicaba con Krummy

-nunca pensé que trabajaría con los buenos y viajaría con estilo

Avery y Elijah se miraron y sonrieron

-oye Krummy que tal si vamos al cine a ver una de esas comedias románticas

-oye no soy tú novio y tenemos un montón de papeleo que hacer

Después de un rato de hacer papeleo cada uno empezó a irse por su lado Avery aún estaba en su oficina y Nelson no podía acabar aun con el papeleo su novia no dejaba de llamar y no podía concentrarse, entonces decidió contestar igual lo seguiría molestando.

Todo lo que su novia le dijo a Nelson lo puso de muy mal humor y ahí estaba de nuevo el resentimiento hacia Avery porque tenía que conocerla y "salvarlo" empieza a dudar si no sería mejor estar en la cárcel. Así que sintió que tenía que reclamarle que lo haya salvado…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Entró Nelson gritando a la oficina de Avery

-¿a qué te refieres? Avery respondió como si nada estuviera pasando ignorando que Nelson le estaba gritando

-¿Qué pensabas cuando te decidiste a rescatarme?, porque no me gusta estar aquí

-bueno puedes irte cuando quieras nadie te detendrá además, no entiendo tu actitud pensé que harías cualquier cosa por no ir a prisión al menos eso dijiste

-esto me está superando, es un cambio demasiado grande y me molesta mucho que ahora no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie.

-lo siento Nelson pero es necesario y como te dije si no estás dispuesto a un pequeño sacrificio entonces no puedo hacer nada por ti

-ni siquiera puedo salir con Raven que es la única con la que me llevo bien entonces si este trabajo es tan absorbente y no puedo salir y conocer personas ¿con quién debería de salir? ¿Contigo?

-tal vez, pero estoy segura que conocerás alguien y te vas a adaptar a esto

-no quiero, no quiero adaptarme ni conocer personas, yo solo quiero irme de aquí y tener la vida de antes

-eso no va a volver Nelson lo siento

-entonces ¿saldrás conmigo?

-sabes Nelson tengo mis reservas y me preocupa tenerte aquí pero cuando sientas que no puedes más aquí estaré para apoyarte o solo escuchar estoy aquí siempre que necesites desahogarte

-eso es un ¿no?

-va contra las reglas además estas molesto y no estás pensando las cosas bien tienes que tranquilizarte

-gracias

-¿Por qué?

-porque ni siquiera estas molesta después de que entre aquí y te grite no, tu estas aquí escuchándome e intentando comprender qué demonios me pasa

-¿quién dijo que no estoy molesta?

-bueno eso creí

Avery se rio de la expresión de Nelson y negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué?

-no estoy molesta, me preocupas

-¿Por qué?

-no puedes estar molesto con la vida, lo que te pasa en este momento es el resultado de los errores que cometiste en el pasado y aunque yo quiera ayudarte no puedo si tu no me dejas y pones de tu parte también

-te prometo que lo intentare

-no es suficiente con eso pero es un buen comienzo

-bueno creo que me voy ya es tarde

-si hazlo y descansa nos vemos mañana

Cuando Nelson se fue Avery no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que él le había dicho ¡la invito a salir!, ella sin duda se emocionó por un momento aunque Nelson sea un sombrero negro y ella tenga sus reservas hacia él ella no puede negar que es guapo y sin duda le atrae, pero después de un momento ella recordó lo que había pasado con Tobin y que no se puede permitir que pase lo mismo con Nelson.

Aunque Avery intento no pensar en el más, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le provoca y tiene miedo de llegar a sentir algo por él aunque nada borra la sonrisa en su rostro en verdad le provoca muchas cosas.


	3. Chapter 3 asesino en ruta

-"wow, que ojos "dijo para sí mismo Nelson cuando discutía el caso en curso con Avery, ¿Cómo es que se ve tan linda? Mucho más de lo que había notado en todo el tiempo en el FBI

Avery pasó su mano por la cara de Nelson -¿estás aquí?

-oow si lo siento solo estaba pensando

-está bien sonrió Avery –dile a Raven que busque en personas desaparecidas

-si claro respondió Nelson y se quedó ahí mirando a Avery mientras se iba –ay por dios Nelson es tu jefa se regañó a si mismo

El caso siguió y Nelson por alguna razón se sentía sumamente nervioso cuando ella se acercaba a él era una extraña sensación entre nervios, miedo y emoción ¿Cómo demonios le hacía sentir eso?, por fin el caso se cerró aun con las constantes distracciones de Nelson que se empeñaba en ocultar pero más de una vez se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola demasiado.

-¡detente ya! dijo Nelson esta vez audible para su desgracia

-¿Qué? ¿Detener qué? Pregunto Avery con el ceño fruncido

-oow lo siento es solo yo… bueno yo…solo pensaba en voz alta lo siento Nelson agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Está bien dijo Avery un poco confundida nos vemos después

El caso se cerró lo que dejo a Avery sumamente agotada eran demasiadas cosas juntas; Daniel raro, Elijah preocupado, Nelson tan distraído y por si no fuera poco tenia mil recuerdos de Hannah esa noche, sin duda el caso movió viejas heridas.

Avery se sentó al lado de Elijah -¿todo está bien?

-me preocupa pensar que si algo le pasara a Michelle yo me volvería loco como el tipo de hoy

-eres un buen hombre y te conozco sé que eso no pasara

-gracias dijo Elijah con una sonrisa

Oow bueno solo me falta dar aliento a dos personas no va tan mal pensó Avery para sí misma, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a Krummy

-¿estás bien?

-soltaron al asesino de mis padres

-no es tu culpa Daniel

-lo sé y siempre supe que en cualquier momento lo liberarían pero no pensé que sería hoy

-lo siento dijeron todos a su manera y Elijah le dijo a Krummy que estarían todos ahí para él

-bueno Batman tampoco tenía padres, tu eres Batman Krummy, se Batman dijo Nelson

-¿eso te convierte en Robín?

-oow no yo no usare mallas

Todos comenzaron a reír y de pronto el dolor en la cabeza de Avery comenzó a desaparecer, después de un rato comenzaron a irse el primero fue Krummy que por obvias razones se sentía mal, luego Raven que había recibido un llamada misteriosa, Sifter tenía que ver a su esposa y por ultimo Elijah quería dormir un poco antes de otro agotador caso.

Así fue como Avery y Nelson se quedaron solos, lo que ella aprovecho para consolar a su ultimo bebé ella en cierta forma veía así a su equipo como sus "bebés" aunque ellos hacían el trabajo a veces más difícil y peligroso ella siempre estaba tratando de cuidarlos, aunque Nelson signifique en secreto más que el resto.

-¿vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?

-nada dijo Nelson y volteo a otro lado

-esa es una mentira

-bueno es solo que he estado pensando en una mujer

-lo vez te dije que conocerías a alguien dijo Avery alegre aunque sentía un poco de celos

-bueno si, pero no sé si pienso en ella de esa forma

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no lo sé hoy me di cuenta de que pienso en ella y eso no es normal o ¿sí?, además dudo que ella piense en mi o que si quiera me vea, para ella yo debo ser un niño estúpido

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-bueno es raro sabes ni siquiera sé si en realidad me gusta es solo hoy me di cuenta de que ella es una gran mujer y me encanta y es inteligente y divertida y bonita, quiero decir me gusta su forma de ser es todo solo olvídalo ¿quieres?

-ammm si claro aunque no sé qué olvidar en realidad no entendí mucho pero está bien solo tengo una cosa más que decir me tienes aquí siempre que lo necesites, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-lo sé gracias

-y cuando lo tengas claro deberías de explicarme porque no entendí nada en verdad Avery sonrió

-está bien sonrió Nelson

Los dos se quedaron ahí por una rato más y luego Nelson se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento, aunque ella al principio no quería era raro esto, pero le encanta su intento de protección.

-gracias por traerme aunque sigo pensando que no era necesario

-bueno yo tenía que cerciorarme de que llegaras a salvo

-oow gracias mi caballero pero ahora es hora de que te vayas

-ammm claro si ya me voy

-hasta mañana

-descansa y te veo mañana

-descansa sonrió Avery

Nelson se sentía tan estúpido cerca de ella como si no supiera ni hablar ni caminar, y luego se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba expectante como esperando una respuesta pero no sabe qué demonios dijo, estaba distraído mirándola.

-lo siento dijo Nelson sintiéndose aún más torpe

-¿Por qué?

-preguntaste algo ¿no?

-no dijo Avery y se rio de la expresión en su cara –esa mujer te distrae mucho en verdad

-sí, lo hace dijo Nelson volviendo a pensar mientras miraba a Avery -bueno hasta mañana dijo apresurado después del pequeño sueño y se inclinó depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Avery

-cuídate

-siempre dijo Nelson mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

Cuando llego a su departamento pensó una vez más en ella y en todo lo que le provoca ¿porque le inquieta tanto? ¿Le gusta? O solo le inquieta es una mujer muy interesante después de todo, todos en el mundo saben eso es obvio y seguramente no es el único hombre cerca de ella al que le hace pensar tanto, una cosa si es segura ella hace que su imaginación vuele demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Code

_**Hola a todos! Primero que nada les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto y después les pido que me digan que opinan y si tienen alguna de idea de que les gustaría ver díganme espero que les guste.**_

Pasaron unos cuantos días y el trabajo era casi normal, Nelson seguía muy distraído pero estaba siendo un poco más discreto, Avery lo noto de todas maneras.

POV NELSON

"¿cómo es posible que ella me altere de esta manera? Por más que Nelson le daba vueltas no podía entender cómo demonios ella causa todo eso y actúa como si nada pasara

-Tal vez si se lo digo sea mucho más fácil o tal vez no, que estoy pensando cómo voy a hacer eso es mi jefa y ¿si le digo y rompe mi acuerdo con el FBI? o se aleja de mi aún más, que es mucho decir porque no es como que este conmigo siempre o sea mi mejor amiga.

Los pensamientos de Nelson fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Avery que entro en centro de reuniones para anunciar que tenían un nuevo caso y fue sustituido por un pensamiento aún más pesado y complicado.

-¿estás bien?

-si solo miro a Krummy esto le encanta

Nelson sabia de lo que se trataba había visto ese código antes y tenía un enorme y estúpido miedo a defraudarla, prácticamente la acaba de conocer pensó e intento disimular si incomodidad.

Pero aunque dijera todo eso no podía engañarse a sí mismo estaba traicionando a Avery y por absurdo que parezca no soporta la idea de lastimarla con sus mentiras porque le dolería ¿no? Después de todo ella le dio toda su confianza por eso Nelson decidió ir a casa de sus amigos y recupero la USB con el código para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba antes de hablar con Avery.

Nelson analizo el código y no había duda en el fondo el esperaba que se estaba equivocando pero tenía razón, Avery había salido a interrogar a los testigos así que espero a que llegara.

-Hola, ya has vuelto

-Si entra, Un usuario que se hace llamar justicia necesito que accedas a los foros y…

-Avery por eso estoy aquí, se quien escribió el código… Avery sonrió y se sintió tranquila al saber que lo habían encontrado pero no se esperaba lo que escucho después -…fui yo

La sonrisa en la cara desapareció y Nelson intento explicar todo antes de que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-Después de que me detuvieras me quitaron todo los aparatos y mi música menos esto, Nelson tomo el USB colgado en su cuello

Avery dio unos pasos para cerrar la puerta y poder hablar en privado -Un USB

Nelson asintió con la cabeza -No cabe toda mi música pero guarde todos mis códigos favoritos

-Como el exploit de la impresora

-Un código para hackear la red de alguien y pensé que sería bueno para jugarles bromas a mis amigos, tarde un tiempo pero averigüe como hacerlo en esa marca de impresoras

-¿Por qué esa?

-Es la más comprada

-¿Estás seguro de que es tu código? Avery al igual que Nelson tenía la pequeña esperanza de que era un error quería que lo fuera ella confió en él

Nelson una vez más solo pudo asentir con la cabeza -pero fue hace mucho tiempo cualquiera pudo haberlo copiado y desarrollado, Lo compare con el de tu confidente y solo coincide la primera parte tienes que creerme

-Siéntate, ¿Quien más lo sabía?

-No lo se

-¡Nelson!

-compartí el código en los foros

-¿Que está pasando? Avery salió de la oficina para darse cuenta de que había otro incendio Elijah le dijo los detalles

-Tenemos otro pirómano dijo Avery mientras miraba a Nelson sintiéndose culpable ella quería matarlo

Como si sus problemas no fueran suficientes Avery tuvo que hablar con Elijah que estaba muy tenso por temor de perder a su familia, no lo culpa ella estaría igual pero esta vez Elijah estaba sobre pasando los limites.

Mientras tanto Nelson se reunió con su amigo

-después de tantos años no consigues hacer un 360

-hey, sé que estas con 3 años de condicional sin ordenadores

-solo puedo usar un ordenador en la inmobiliaria y un celular

-gracias por asumir toda la culpa

-estoy buscando a alguien que se hace llamar justicia lo has visto

-no lo sé, veo muchos nombres

-bueno avísame si lo vez

-claro tú me ayudaste y yo te ayudo

Avery se dio cuenta de que esto no pararía desconectando las impresoras ya que hay muchos más aparatos para incendiar así que le pidió a Nelson y a Krummy buscar esos aparatos.

Nelson consiguió incendiar de forma remota un portátil

-lo leí en un artículo como hacer que explote una batería de portátil, ya había escrito parte del código, cuando trabaje en…

Avery lo miro muy molesta

-Hace un tiempo

Avery fue con Elijah para hablar de lo nuevo del caso cuando vio a Nelson subir al elevador, intento detenerlo pero no lo logro solo la miro a los ojos y se fue

-Nelson se acaba de ir, intente llamarlo pero no contesta ¿sabes a dónde fue?

-no, no lo se

-después de mostrarme el código ¿qué hizo?

-volvió al ordenador

-¿Se puede saber lo que hizo?

-si lo sabremos

-"no toques el dinero los federales van por ti aun te protejo nos vemos donde siempre en una hora" Avery leyó el texto que escribió Nelson

Fueron a la antigua casa de Nelson y al ver que él no estaba ahí Avery interrogo a sus amigos

Nelson discutió con su amigo a cerca de los incendios y de que aun podía arrepentirse él tenía la esperanza de que él aceptara su ayuda y que Avery lo iba a perdonar por ocultarle lo que pensaba hacer.

Avery se dio cuenta de que Nelson no quería ocultarlo, solo quería tener ventaja ella quería de verdad que era solo un mal entendido.

-sé que tiene mala pinta pero solo quiere ayudarnos

-Los sombreros negros se aprovechan del sistema y desaparecerá, como….

-Como Tobin, que quieres que diga me equivoque con Tobin y me volvería a equivocar pero no con Nelson, él es distinto

-Quiero que tengas razón de verdad pero en Tobin confiamos y nos traiciono tenemos que estar abiertos a esa posibilidad

-siento que esto saliera así pero ya no puedo cubrirte, Nelson soltó un golpe en la mandíbula de su amigo lo que comenzó la pelea, Nelson aprovecho para encender su celular para que lo pudieran localizar

Una alarma en el ordenador sonó –encendió su celular

-Quiere que lo encontremos, ¡vamos!

Nelson estaba ahí esperando qué llegaran con un equipo para detener a su amigo, llegaron rápidamente y todos apuntaron con sus armas hacia él gritando -¡manos arriba, de rodillas¡ lo que por supuesto alarmo a Nelson

-esperen, escúchenme

-Alto, está con nosotros Avery se paró frente a Nelson para protegerlo -¿estas con nosotros verdad?

-sí, solo quería darle una segunda oportunidad como tú me la diste a mi

Avery asintió -¿Dónde está?

-salió corriendo, pero puse un localizador en el USB

-está bien vayan por él dijo Avery y Elijah se fue con el equipo

-entiendo que no me quieran con ustedes, solo puedes decirle al juez que ayude a resolver el caso ahora soy un soplón

Nelson no eres un soplón, eres parte del FBI pero todos necesitamos saber las jugadas que estamos haciendo -¿de acuerdo? Avery se acercó un poco

Nelson sonrió un poco aliviado -De acuerdo vamos por él, Nelson la vio dar dos pasos y pensó que tenía que hacer algo más así en un movimiento rápido la tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera y la abrazo- lo siento

Avery acepto el abrazo por un momento y dijo algo en su oído –"ahora todo está bien "sonrió y espero un pequeño momento más -vamos dijo mientras se separaba de él y sonrió

Avery salió del edificio con el amigo de Nelson esposado y le sonrió.

Todos fueron a la sede para el papeleo, después de un par de horas no había casi nadie allí, Nelson termino con lo que tenía que hacer y se dirigió a la oficina de Avery para hablar con ella.

La puerta como casi siempre estaba abierta y él asomo la cabeza

-Hola

Avery levanto la cabeza y sonrió –Hola

-¿puedo pasar?

-seguro

-¿aun confías en mí?

-siempre

-¿de verdad?

-claro, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-bueno no debe ser fácil

-no lo es pero, hoy me demostraste que puedo hacerlo

-en verdad lo siento

-todo está bien y siento haber desconfiado de ti en algún momento

-no te culpo

Avery soltó una risa

-¿te quedaras aquí mucho más tiempo?

-bueno yo diría que si ¿Por qué?

-iba a cenar y pensé que tal vez querías acompañarme

-oow me encantaría pero, no puedo

-¿solo un café rápido?

-si digo que si ya no regresare al aburrido papeleo

-entonces, me iré y te dejare haciendo el aburrido trabajo dijo Nelson y sonrió

-hasta mañana

-cuídate

Estaba a punto de subir al elevador cuando tuvo una brillante idea así que regreso a la oficina de Avery

-¿y si traigo el café aquí?

Avery sonrió – estas decidido a no dejarme trabajar hoy ¿verdad?

-¿es tan obvio?

-una de azúcar y sin leche sonrió de nuevo y sus ojos brillaban

-no tardo

Nelson fue a comprar café y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que en verdad siente algo por ella no tiene idea de que es pero cuando la abrazo se sintió tan bien y esto es raro pero protegido ella se puso frente a él esa increíble mujer lo defendió lejos de todo lo que el mundo pudiera pensar ella creyó en el y eso es oro.

Avery se apresuró en el trabajo porque estaba segura que con él ahí no podría concentrarse y jamás acabaría con el papeleo, Nelson volvió unos 30 minutos más tarde con café y rosquillas.

-estoy aquí

-que bien

-una de azúcar sin leche

-gracias ya me hacía falta

-un día te vas a enfermar o te dará insomnio por tanta cafeína solo bebes café y soda

Avery dio un gran sorbo a su vaso – oow es que es delicioso y ya tengo insomnio así que no importa

-cómo puedes beber eso, creo que ni siquiera Elijah lo toma así

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es muy masculino las mujeres lo toman con crema

-no todas

-bueno las que conozco lo hacen

-bueno tal vez él que está mal eres tu ¿Por qué hasta la forma de tomas café tiene que ser clasificada por sexo?

-bueno es raro pero es un buen punto no debería ser así me gusta que seas una chica ruda

Avery soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza –bueno existen muchas cosas que no sabes de mí

-cuéntame

-¿por dónde empiezo?

-¿porque te molesto mi comentario?

Avery suspiro -no me molesto, solo no creí que fueras sexista, me molesta eso sabes el tener que hacer diferencias

-bueno somos diferentes y no, no soy sexista solo es raro yo lo tomo con crema

-lo tomaba con crema también pero me daba más sueño en vez de ayudar a despertarme

-lo sabia

-te toca

-sabes toda mi vida

-no todo, debes de tener algo interesante que decir

-creo que estoy enamorado

-wow eso fue una gran confesión ¿Quién es?

-no puedo decirte

-entonces la conozco

-sí y supongo que muy bien

-dime, será un secreto

-solo te diré que es una gran mujer, guapa y muy inteligente además ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorado o solo me inquieta su forma de ser

-vamos tienes que saberlo solo no quieres darte cuenta

-tal vez tengas razón, si te soy sincero me da mucho miedo saberlo y mucho más decírselo es un poco mayor que yo y no creo que le interese Avery bostezo y se froto la cara – ¿te estoy aburriendo?

-no para nada lo siento solo fue un día difícil

-lo sé

-sabes Nelson creo que cualquier mujer a la que quieras es muy afortunada y si ella no te ve de esa manera no pasa nada porque hay muchas más. No deberías de preocuparte tanto

-de todas maneras no sé lo que realmente siento, ¿Cómo puedo saber?

-te darás cuenta, solo déjalo fluir y respecto a la edad un par de años no tienen nada de malo

-es bueno saber qué piensas eso

-dejare el resto del papeleo para mañana estoy cansada y tú también necesitas dormir

-está bien pero te llevare

-Nelson sabes que no es necess…

-y tú sabes que no te dejare ir sola

-es tan curioso que quieras protegerme y la que va armada soy yo

-bueno tú me proteges a mí y yo a ti

-me gusta la idea

-¿es un trato entonces?

-seguro

-vamos

En el camino al departamento de Avery mientras él conducía platicaban de cosas sin importancia como cine, música y deportes ya en el edificio bajaron y se quedaron frente a la puerta

-¿quieres pasar?

-me encantaría pero ya es tarde y estas cansada

-gracias, por todo

-no agradezcas me gusta mucho estar contigo

Intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y él se inclinó un poco para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla en ese momento Avery giro ligeramente la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de Nelson por un momento muy pequeño, estaban a punto de profundizar el beso cuando las llaves de Avery cayeron al suelo y el ruido hizo que ambos saltaran un poco, Avery se separó y vio el rostro de Nelson aun con los ojos cerrados.

Nelson sintió que Avery se alejó y se apresuró a abrir los ojos y tratar de recuperarse, se puso de rodillas y recupero las llaves del suelo.

-ammm yo…

-gracias dijo Avery y sonrió –nos vemos mañana que descanses

Nelson estaba un poco confundido después de un momento que tardo en recuperar la compostura respondió -oow lo siento, descansa pensó intentar la despedida de nuevo pero concluyo que era mejor dejarlo así.

Avery entro a su departamento y se dejó caer sobre la cama, puso sus dedos sobre sus labios fue como la electricidad y no puede pensar en nada que no sea él aunque intente negarlo hay algo en él que la hace querer estar más con él aunque sepa que está mal y a pesar de todo y por más que lo intente no es posible sacarlo de su mente. –"no puedes permitirte esto Avery, no debes además él está interesado en alguien más y es mejor así" Avery se repetía eso una y otra vez pero no podía engañarse a sí misma el sentimiento por él está creciendo aunque intente evitarlo.

Durante el camino a casa se quedó pensando en lo bien que se sintieron sus labios juntos aunque fuera por un corto tiempo ahora si no hay duda esta perdidamente enamorado de ella y ahora debe buscar la manera y el momento de decirlo. -"estoy enamorado" Nelson por fin lo admitió y sintió el miedo aun presente pero también sintió una enorme felicidad y emoción al saber que había una pequeña posibilidad y no la dejaría ir.


	5. Chapter 1x05 Crowd Sourced

-Un hackeo no nos dejara entrar necesitamos un nombre y contraseña y el único que lo tiene es…

-El objetivo

-si

-conozco este símbolo

-estas a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante

-el FBI saco a 6 de mis colegas de ese departamento algunos de ellos son muy buenos y están en la cárcel y yo estoy aquí, ¿Por qué?

-tú no eres como los demás ven a trabajar conmigo, Tobin ¿estás dispuesto?

Tobin asintió

-Trabajar para el FBI significa que ya no tienes secretos quiero que desbloques tu ordenador

Tobin hizo lo que le pidió y el símbolo estaba ahí

-Tobin, Tobin está metido en esto

-Dos años, tres meses, seis días el tiempo que hace que no veo a la agente especial Avery Ryan

Avery miro a Tobin mientras hablaba y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dolido su traición, aun le duele. -Persigo a un terrorista ya ha utilizado móviles en un cine y ahora está utilizando el contador de visitas de una página web para detonar una bomba

-Directa al grano, me gustaría ayudar pero no sé como

-Le vendiste un programa de protección, el código que utiliza para proteger su web no nos permite entrar

-¿seguro que es mío?

-he reconocido la pantalla de inicio

-siempre fuiste muy observadora

Avery no podía dejar de observarlo como había llegado a quererlo tanto y luego a sentir todo este resentimiento.

-sabes creo que se con quién debes hablar, pero llevo años sin verlo, esta pirado

-seguro que no estás trabajando para ese pirado

-no, no es mi tipo de colaborador

-si no lo atrapamos seguiremos perdiendo vidas

-bueno sabes que necesitas mi ayuda y sabemos que no va a ser gratis así que este es el trato; quiero acceso a la biblioteca de la cárcel, como recordaras soy un lector muy voraz

Avery lo miraba fijamente – de verdad es sínico pensó para si misma

-¿ni siquiera sonríes?

-Qué te parece esto no te ofrezco ningún trato o me ayudas o trasladare a los 6 latín Kings a los que pagas para protegerte Avery miro a Tobin y disfruto como se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro ¿ni siquiera sonríes?

Avery le dio papel y lápiz a Tobin y él escribió una serie de números

-no son un nombre y una contraseña

-No, no son un nombre y una contraseña es una dirección a mi web en la red profunda donde guardo mis exploits y lo que buscas

-¿No recuerdas tu contraseña?

-Tienes idea de cuantos exploits han creado estas manitas, incontables

Avery se levanto

-Una última cosa muy importante dile a tu nueva mascota, Brody Nelson que tenga cuidado me han dicho que es bueno pero este malware es de los más agresivos

Avery dio la vuelta y se fue

-Ve a esta web ten cuidado es de Tobin

-Utilizare un ordenador no conectado a la red del FBI

-En alguna parte debe estar el nombre y contraseña para desactivar bomba , búscalo rápido

-claro Nelson corrió hacia el laboratorio y mientras se iba Sifter pregunto a Avery

-¿He oído bien fuiste a buscar a Tobin?

-Tobin creo programa que esta utilizando el objetivo para despistarnos

-Eso no justifica que lo involucres en esto

-hay que intentarlo todo, no pasa nada en serio conseguí su ayuda eso es lo que importa

-Si eso es así, ¿porque estas contrariada?

-Yo lo metí en el FBI para intentar cambiar su vida y ahora está en la cárcel

-Sabes Avery algunos pueden tener criterio para tomar la decisión adecuada como Raven otros son pura maldad espero que seas capas de verlo

Avery se quedó pensando y no pudo evitar unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

-Encriptó la pantalla de inicio, para el esto es un juego

-No, está provocando a Avery le excita sentirse superior a ella dijo Elijah mientras entraba al laboratorio donde trabajaban Nelson y Krummy

-Todo el mundo habla de él como si fuera el diablo

-Tobin traicionó a Avery intentando vender información a los malos que ella perseguía

-¿Nadie lo vio venir?

-Tobin fue el primer sombrero negro al que rescato confiaba mucho en él y todos confiábamos en por qué ella lo hacía sabía que Avery tenía debilidad por él y la engañó

Nelson fue a mostrarle a Avery lo que encontró y Avery se dio cuenta de lo que hacía solo quería que llevara a Nelson para comprobar alguna cuestión de orgullo "machos" pensó para sí misma y regreso ahora con Nelson a la cárcel

-Así que este es el tu nueva mascota, el nuevo Tobin, debo admitir que no era lo que me esperaba, -¿puedes confiar en este?  
-sabe que puede confiar en este

-no más juegos Tobin

-me sorprende que Sifter te permita seguir con esto, si confías una vez está bien si confías dos… -¿cuánto crees que puedas calmar la sed Nelson? No sabes lo que podrías ganar vendiendo los secretos que tienes a tu alcance pero yo si

-Y que has conseguido con eso, muros de hormigón, esposas, sin ordenadores ver lo patética que es tu vida me hace darme cuenta de que ni de broma voy a terminar igual que tu

Avery en un intento de detener la discusión que no iba a ningún lado -Sabes porque estoy aquí, sabias que regresaría en cuanto entrara a tu web ahora dame la clave de la…

-Paciencia llegaremos a la clave de encriptado, pero antes quiero saber el apodo hacker de Nelson

-Dame esa clave o hare que tu vida sea miserable…

-El apodo

Avery y Nelson se miraron y ella asintió

-Quest, ya jugaremos luego a quien es quien

-Hackeaste la bolsa

Si, fui yo la clave

-Conocerás a free4all

-Claro

-Su exploit de friendagenda era lo mejor

-Y lo de añadir su sesión a caducado fue mejor

-Dicen que los hackeo porque lo vanearon de por vida

-Eso es lo que se rumora

-Muy bien Avery te dejare entrar

-Umm, Avery saco su cuaderno de notas

-Pero con una condición tecleare la clave yo mismo

-¿Quieres teclear?, en un archivo de texto sin internet

-Llevo años sin tocar uno dijo Tobin mientras escribía

-Esto debería darnos acceso a bomba

-Listo Krummy estas dentro

-Llámame loco pero eso no es

-Un hombre muerto

-No se puede desactivar la página

-Eso es un error no desactivó la dirección del ordenador

-¿Puedes localizarlo?

-¿Nelson guarda sus calcetines en par?

-Eso es un si

Avery sonto una risa Y encontraron un rostro y una dirección Elijah fue a buscar al objetivo pero no tuvo éxito con la localización de la bomba.

En un intento por localizar la bomba descubrieron una nueva participación de Tobin en esto.

-Lo escribió Tobin debió de venderlo junto con la protección

-Demonios

-¡Avery!

-Lo siento no hay opción tengo que volver

-Nelson

-Si

-Ven conmigo trae tu portátil

-Avery tenemos que hablar

-No hay tiempo

-Avery, no puedes confiar en él

-No confió en él, no se trata de eso se trata de que Tobin no consiga lo que quiere y sabes que Tobin es bueno pero yo soy mejor

-Si estoy convencido, pero Tobin te hace daño por tanto deja de buscarlo y olvídalo

-Lo hare, en cuanto consiga lo que quiero, en cuanto encontremos esa bomba

Avery ignoro las órdenes de Sifter y se fue junto con Nelson.

-Tiempo de biblioteca como tu querías ahora abre el canal para que podamos desactivar la bomba

-Todo parece estar en orden, la contraseña es una palabra AveryRyan A mayúscula R mayúscula

-Nelson negó con la cabeza y volteo para ver a Avery

-Se la estoy enviando a krummitz

-Tobin tuvo una crisis de asma – no puedo respirar

-¡Guardia! Grito Avery

-Voy por otro inhalador

Tobin se recuperó –podrías haberme dejado morir

-tal vez todavía te necesitemos, envíale la contraseña a krummitz

-Hecho

Avery y Nelson regresaron a la sede y comenzaron a rastrear la bomba

-Estamos rastreando la bomba

-Busca todos los eventos que puedan atraer a grandes multitudes

Redujeron la búsqueda hasta un evento de una empresa de móviles

Y Krummitz y Elijah se fueron a buscar la bomba tuvieron suerte pero estuvo a punto de explotar en la camioneta, la tensión en todo el equipo se sentía, Avery por supuesto estaba muy preocupada por lo que les pueda pasar a sus colegas.

-Conectar la batería de la Tablet al contacto de la camioneta

Elijah y Krummy hicieron lo que Avery les pidió y tuvieron suerte

-¡Elijah, krummitz!

-¿están bien?

-estamos bien

Todos en la sala de reuniones se pusieron a celebrar Avery y Nelson sonrieron el uno al otro y se dieron un abrazo Avery se alejó rápidamente.

Ya en su oficina ella no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sifter cuando habían descubierto a Tobin.

-"has metido a un sombrero negro en nuestro equipo"

"Tobin fue otro hacker en el que confiamos y nos defraudo" decía Elijah en su cabeza

"Un sombrero negro jamás deja de serlo"

Y luego las palabras de Tobin el día que lo metieron a la cárcel

"este lugar es enorme, ¿Qué hacemos aquí resolver delitos o montar fiestas? Para cualquiera de las dos cuenta conmigo

-el director del FBI accedió a darnos un espacio para nuestras investigaciones

-Han hecho falta 3 años de colaboración con delitos especiales, con ordenadores decrépitos Tobin señalando a un espacio grande, ¿esa es tu oficina? porque si no la pido

Avery agacho la cabeza buscando las palabras para decirlo.

-Oye era broma lo de la oficina, no lo necesito

-Quería que vieras esto, quería que vieras el nuevo hogar de nuestra división pero nunca trabajaras aquí Tobin

-¿Qué?

-Quedas detenido

-¿Es una broma?, porque me detienes

-Has traicionado tu país al vender secretos nacionales a criminales, se te acusa de conspiración, espionaje, robo

-No he hecho nada de eso

-Tobin basta en serio yo era la única que creía en ti el resto del FBI solo estaba esperando que esto pasara Sifter incluido, te vigilo y encontró que comprometiste el servidor del FBI

-No Avery escucha no puedes enviarme a la cárcel, somos un equipo

-No somos un equipo, nunca lo fuimos, tienes derecho a guardar silencio…

-No, solo cometí un error déjalo pasar, no puedes hacerme esto

-Yo no te hice nada, te lo hiciste tú

-No, no, no

El recuerdo de Avery fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta –pasa

-este pequeñito está limpio lo limpie 7 veces, ningún malware podría sobrevivir a eso ni siquiera uno tan impresionante como el de…

-Te impresiona Tobin, es normal, es increíblemente impresionante

-No es que lo defienda es que sus códigos son impresionantes

-Él tiene talento pero tú también sin ti no hubiéramos encontrado la bomba tenemos suerte de tenerte

-Gracias

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, porque quería acceso a la biblioteca

-Iba a conectarse al router del bibliotecario, creando una distracción

-El ataque de asma, es una maniobra de genio

-Es muy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente Avery estiro la mano ofreciéndole a Nelson unos dulces.

-Avery intente hablar contigo antes pero con este caso fue imposible

-Nelson, yo…

-sé que no es el momento pero necesitamos hacerlo ahora me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que paso la otra noche

-no te preocupes por eso no es importante fue un accidente

-si pero yo quería pedirte que tú y yo…

-claro, lo olvidamos Avery sonrió

-oow gracias Nelson devolvió la sonrisa un poco decepcionado

-no es nada, solo fue un accidente

-por supuesto, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar? Nelson se sintió mal por un momento pero luego pensó que podía seguir intentándolo hasta que ella quiera hacerlo también.

-seguro, estoy muriendo de hambre

-oh en ese caso vamos no quiero que te pase nada

-vamos

En el camino al restaurante Nelson estaba convenientemente interesado en todo sobre Tobin solo es por curiosidad según él y Avery lo creyó en un principio.

-¿Cómo conociste a Tobin?

Avery frunció el ceño y miro a Nelson a pesar de eso decidió contestar –fue en un caso, él vendía los códigos para hackear y un tipo comenzó a robar casas y a asesinar personas, entonces Krummy encontró un pequeño error en el código después de analizarlo mucho y lo atrapamos, él asesino nos dio el nombre de usuario de Tobin y lo encontramos

-Krummy es un genio

-sí, lo es ¿Por qué querías saber?

-curiosidad

-ammm, claro

-¿y porque lo escogiste a él?

-bueno es muy inteligente y un buen hacker

-¿confiabas en él?

-sí y mucho por eso paso lo que paso

-¿te arrepientes?

-no, estoy segura de que lo haría de nuevo

-¿lo quieres?

Esto es raro dijo Avery para sí misma -bueno es parte de mi vida y fue importante… en el pasado

Nelson se dio cuenta de que estaba evadiendo la pregunta pensó en parar pero luego decidió que tenía que terminar lo que comenzó. –eso no responde a la pregunta

-sí, lo quise mucho aun siento algo por él y lo comprobé hoy que lo vi de nuevo es algo que no puedo explicar

-¿Cómo al resto del equipo?

-tienes una inmensa curiosidad

-lo siento es que siento que no te conozco pero hay algo que sí sé, no estás bien y es por él, quiero ayudarte

-era un amor diferente

Wow eso dolió pensó Nelson "¿y si nunca siente algo así por mí?" -¿por eso te dolió tanto?

-sí, pensé que era sincero en todo lo que decía y ahora no sé qué hay de verdad en todo lo que pasamos

-¿salías con él?

-no quiero hablar más de esto

-está bien, lo siento

Llegaron al restaurante se sentaron en una mesa del fondo donde no muchos los veían.

-hey ¿sabes algo?

-dime

-lo deje fluir y estoy seguro ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella

-wow, me alegro ¿se lo dijiste?

-no aun no y no sé si se lo diré algún día, es difícil

-¿porque?

-estoy seguro de que no siente lo mismo por mi

-eso no es tan malo, puedes conquistarla

-eso hare dijo Nelson y sonrió

-si salía con él

-¿Qué?

-teníamos unos 8 meses saliendo

Nelson se quedó mirando a Avery y no dijo nada más

-con Tobin

-oow si lo siento

-yo también

-¿Por qué?

-me engaño, solo estaba conmigo para distraerme

-tal vez te quería, pero su egoísmo lo hiso tomar decisiones equivocadas

-tal vez

-es imposible no querer a una mujer como tu

Avery sonrió, siguieron cenando sin hablar y después Nelson como ya era costumbre la llevó a su departamento

-gracias

-gracias a ti por tu compañía y por confiar en mí, lo siento

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que me excedí al hacer tantas preguntas

-está bien, no es nada me hizo bien

-me alegro

-además tu también me cuentas todo

-eso es cierto, nos vemos mañana

-cuídate

-seguro

Avery abrió la puerta de su departamento y Nelson se dio la vuelta y cuando Avery estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta él regreso y la detuvo.

-¡Avery!

-¿Qué paso?

-oow lo siento fue algo estúpido ni siquiera tengo algo que decir

Avery se rio y lo miro divertida -¿entonces?

-¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Avery solo asintió y dio un paso más cerca

Nelson se acercó lentamente paso las manos por la cintura de Avery y la acerco un poco más, ella levanto los brazos y los cruzo alrededor del cuello, se recostó en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello sintiendo su cuerpo relajado al instante y con un montón de emociones juntas, decidió olvidar por un momento el peligro que esto suponía y solo se relajó en los brazos de Nelson, ambos lo necesitaban tanto…


	6. Chapter 1x06 The Evil Twin

El abrazo había durado más de lo normal, su perfume era tan embriagador, el olor de su cabello, ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el otro, finalmente se separaron y Nelson dio un beso a Avery en la mejilla tenia tantas ganas de girar un poco la cara y provocar otro "accidente" pero lo pensó mejor hubiera arruinado el momento, Nelson espero a que Avery entrara a su departamento y se fue.

Dentro del departamento Avery de nuevo se dejó caer en la cama pensando en todo lo que él le hacía sentir con solo estar cerca, la simplicidad en la relación era perfecta disfrutaba al máximo cada momento y no podía negar que estaba sintiendo algo por él "¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?, ¿y si me traiciona también?" a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía seguía disfrutando del recuerdo del abrazo, la sensación de sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza y su olor, sus besos aún en la mejilla la hacían soñar en lo que podría pasar y el pequeño accidente solo la hace querer que vuelva a pasar, tener sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo aunque sea por un segundo.

Avery apenas pudo dormir pensando en el enorme giro que dio su vida el día que conoció a Nelson , aún que se resista ella en el fondo sabe que pase lo que pase nada va a ser igual desde ahora, así que llego temprano al trabajo y vio a todos llegar menos a Nelson, "¿y si no llega?, ¿Qué tal si algo le paso?" los pensamientos de que algo le pudiera haber pasado la estaban matando así que comenzó a jugar con una araña, pero el susto paso cuando lo vio bajar del elevador.

-señor Nelson, llegas tarde

-lo siento Avery mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano

Avery lo miró a modo de regaño mientras jugaba con un folder

-de acuerdo tendré una plática con mi cuerpo y llegaremos puntuales, ¿Qué haces?

-rescatando a una pobre arañita

-oow no te acerques

-Brody Nelson no me digas que tienes miedo de una arañita, el pensamiento de él rudo Nelson con miedo de una araña le dio tanta ternura a Avery

-¿una arañita?, mira el tamaño de esa cosa

-¡ups!

-¿Cómo que ups?, ¿Por qué miras al suelo?

-se me ha caído

-se te ha…

-en tu mochila

-oow ¡Avery! Gritó Nelson mientras salía corriendo

-parece que a las arañas no les gusta que llegues tarde

Elijah y Avery volaron a new york para resolver un hackeo en un hotel, el verdadero motivo era cubrir una muerte, Nelson, Krummy y Raven se quedaron en la sede, limpiaron y analizaron los dispositivos y encontraron una intrusión así que lo que tenían no servía para nada y tenían que volver a empezar.

Raven y Nelson estaban juntos en el laboratorio analizando el disco duro del ordenador del objetivo, Nelson aún más distraído que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te está pasando?, has estado raro desde hace mucho pero hoy es demasiado

-no es nada

-en serio Nelson puedes decirme

-no quiero que pienses mal, pero no puedo hablar de esto de verdad

-no se lo diré a nadie, Nelson es obvio que no puedes cargar con todo esto y yo puedo ayudarte

-¿prometes que no me vas a juzgar y que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-lo prometo dijo Raven con una mano en el aire

-ok… estoy enamorado

-oow Nelson ¿quién es ella?, ¿la conozco?, ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

-si la conoces y es por eso que nadie puede saber, todos aquí la conocen

-¡Avery!

-no, dios… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-es obvio por como la miras y porque has estado saliendo con ella además te preocupas más de lo normal por lo que pueda pasarle

-cielos, nadie debe saberlo, ¿crees que todos se hayan dado cuenta? "Avery va a matarme" pensó Nelson

-no lo creo Nelson tranquilízate e intenta ser un poco más discreto, solo mírate cuando ella no está aquí estas ido todo el tiempo pensando en ella y cuando descubrimos algo así sea un mínimo detalle la llamas eso mi querido amigo es un pretexto

-no es cierto es por el caso

-y cuando ella está aquí vas con ella a todas partes, traes su café, su desayuno, comen y cenan juntos eso es raro y lo sabes

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-te he visto, incluso los he cubierto

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-bueno pensé que confiabas en mí y que me dirías antes

-confió en ti Raven pero esto es delicado, va contra las reglas y estoy seguro de que ella me considera solo un buen amigo

-pero te gustaría ser mucho más ¿cierto?

-sí, que hago Raven ella no se siente así

-decírselo si ella lo descubre después y por otra persona le va a molestar no saberlo por ti mismo además no puedes estar seguro de cómo se siente

-¿se lo vas a decir?

-¡no!

-¿Qué otra persona entonces?

-se está saliendo de tus manos y estas siendo más obvio cada vez, alguien se dará cuenta

-eso no puede pasar

-díselo, ella lo va a entender y tal vez no te corresponda pero tienes que intentarlo porque te está afectando guardarlo

-lo haré, gracias

Raven sonrió y le dio un abrazo

El caso se resolvió y Avery y Elijah regresaron a la sede para cerrar el caso y hacer papeleo

-¿Qué es esto?

-nooo, la has soltado

-¿qué?, había un vaso a mitad del suelo

-Increíble

-Esta agobiado de por culpa de una arañita respondió Raven a Avery al verla con el ceño fruncido

-¿Que tienes ahí? Pregunto Elijah divertido

-Aire comprimido, iba a levantar el vaso, rociarla, congelarla y dejarla ir

-¿Conservación criogénica? Elijah una vez más pero esta vez confundido

-No pienso volver a cazarla dijo Krummy un poco irritado

-De acuerdo te ayudaré a buscar a tu arañita, la encontraremos y luego Elijah la detendrá

-gracias

-vale tendré que ayudar dijo Krummy con su ira en aumento

-Vamos a ver

Todos se agacharon y empezaron buscando en el piso, Avery aprovecho la distracción y pasó sus dedos por el cuello de Nelson, él se levantó rápido y ella volvió a buscar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿por qué has hecho eso?

-lo siento

-En serio ¿por qué lo has hecho? Nelson en serio estaba molesto

-Es divertido ver tu cara asustada Avery respondió riendo

La araña jamás apareció, todos se fueron a sus casas Nelson y Avery se quedaron juntos un rato más, de rodillas en el piso seguían buscando y Avery no podía resistir las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Nelson cada vez más asustado.

Avery volteo y logro ver la araña cerca de Nelson así que avanzo rápidamente llegó a Nelson y en ese momento el dio la vuelta golpeando su cabeza contra la de ella, la araña de nuevo desapareció.

-¡oow!

-lo siento dijo Nelson tomo la barbilla de Avery levantando su cabeza y la miro a los ojos

-Nelson, susurro Avery mientras hacía su cabeza un poco hacia atrás tenía tantas ganas de besarlo de nuevo y no podía hacerlo porque todos podían verlos

-lo siento no sabía que estabas detrás de mí dijo Nelson alejándose un poco al ver la reacción de Avery

-no importa dijo Avery frotando su frente

Nelson se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Avery para que hiciera lo mismo –creo que no tendremos suerte dijo Nelson suspirando

-gracias respondió Avery mientras se levantaba -creo que no

-cielos, vamos todavía tenemos papeleo

-vamos

Avery fue a su oficina a terminar el papeleo y Nelson al laboratorio a terminar con lo que ya había empezado, cuando por fin acabó fue a la oficina de Avery.

-termine, Nelson aún estaba molesto "¿Por qué jugaba así con él?" ella sabía que en verdad le asustaba

-pasa, Avery no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de Nelson irritado

-tengo que irme, Nelson decidió no entrar estaba seguro de que ella iba a convencerlo, ella sabe cómo hacerlo, "solo quiere jugar conmigo"

-oow, está bien nos vemos después descansa, ella se sintió decepcionada ¿porque estaba siendo muy infantil? solo fue una broma, "es un niño" se corrigió Avery

-igualmente, Nelson estaba tan nervioso quería irse ya, cada segundo que estaba ahí y veía su sonrisa olvidaba todo, se sintió todo un campeón cuando la escucho decir "descansa"

-Nelson espera, "no puedo dejarlo ir"

-dime, "diablos, todo iba bien"

-¿de verdad tienes que irte ahora?, porque me encantaría que tomáramos un café antes de que te vayas

-bueno puedo quedarme un rato, "¿cómo me convenció?"

-gracias, siéntate y yo iré a preparar el café, no tardo

-puedo hacerlo yo, Nelson quería escapar de ahí

-no, tú lo traes siempre no es justo espera solo un momento

-está bien "ella se ve tan bien con esa blusa, oow Nelson detente ya" Nelson estaba molesto pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho, ella tiene esa facilidad de ponerlo de buen humor en cualquier momento

Avery regreso unos minutos más tarde con dos tazas de café caliente y le entrego una a Nelson que ya había cerrado las persianas de la oficina por lo que la vista era limitada lo que ella agradeció.

Avery abrazo a Nelson por detrás de la silla y le hizo una pregunta en el oído…

-¿estas molesto conmigo? La voz de Avery era tan suave, lo que puso a Nelson aún más nervioso ¿Cómo iba a poder estar molesto? ya ni siquiera recuerda porque estaba así

Nelson solo negó con la cabeza

-¿de verdad? Avery seguía con su tonó suave y seductor "si está molesto lo olvidara" pensó para si misma

Nelson asintió

-oow gracias a dios dijo Avery dando un pequeño beso en el cuello justo debajo de la oreja y se fue a sentar

Wow "¿porque hizo eso? acaso no sabe lo que puede causar", había sido un momento sumamente erótico a pesar de lo simple que fue y Nelson seguía intentado procesarlo "estoy seguro que si hubiera durado un poco más no lo habría resistido" dijo Nelson e intento reincorporarse a la conversación. -¿Por qué crees eso?

-bueno te ibas a ir y siempre platicamos después del trabajo, ¿me estas cambiando por alguien? La pregunta de Avery parecía inocente incluso lo dijo en forma de broma pero en realidad sentía celos de que alguien lo aleje de ella

-¡nunca!, eres lo más importante en mi vida ¿por quién te cambiaria?

-esa mujer que robo tu corazón

-ella es imposible pero no me daré por vencido como sea nunca te dejaré, no cambiaría esto por nada

Avery se sentía tan especial cuando le hablaba así y al mismo tiempo tiene miedo porque se repita la historia de Tobin –en verdad espero que no cambie me encanta pasar tiempo contigo

Nelson sonrió -y a mi…


	7. Chapter 1x07 URL, Interrupted

Nelson termino de beber su café y se fue, se arrepintió tanto de haberle dicho eso a Avery después de todo lo convenció y ahora ya no puede quedarse con ella ni un ratito más por su increíble idea de huir de ella.

Avery estaba muy asombrada de sí misma "¿Por qué hice eso?", en ese momento Avery no había pensado en nada más que no fuera ella y Nelson y lo importante que es su relación para ella pero ahora esta terriblemente arrepentida de haber actuado así ¿y si Nelson piensa mal?, de todas maneras ya no puede hacer nada y fue lindo mientras duro.

El equipo tenía un caso nuevo, era uno especial se trataba de la hija de un viejo amigo de Avery y por supuesto ella quería ayudar y todos en el equipo estaban ahí con ella cuando los necesitaba por lo que la investigación comenzó, Avery y Nelson apenas se cruzaron, ella estuvo todo el día con Jordán y Elijah.

A excepción de un momento en el día cuando fue a buscar a Krummy al laboratorio para ver lo que encontraron en los dispositivos, fue tan lindo, Nelson quiso lucirse frente a ella fue más que obvio aún recuerda sus palabras , "eso fue bueno Krummy, pero lo que yo encontré fue mejor" y luego su mirada cuando entro al laboratorio podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella por supuesto hizo como si eso no hubiera pasado, no hubiera sido lindo discutirlo, era lindo sentirlo aunque sepa que probablemente se está haciendo muchas ilusiones e imaginando cosas le encanta esa sensación.

El día por fin termino y Avery como de costumbre estaba haciendo papeleo en su oficina y Nelson fue a buscarla…

-hola

-hola, pasa

-¿y tu amigo? Nelson mientras entraba a la oficina pregunto, tenía una gran curiosidad por todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella especialmente los hombres "los celos son terribles" Nelson pensó para sí mismo jamás se había sentido así.

-Jordán y Zoey están bien ahora Avery sonrió con su respuesta

-me alegro, ¿lo conoces hace mucho?

-si fue mi paciente hace mucho y cuando me quitaron mi consulta seguimos en contacto, es un buen amigo

-¿solo un amigo?

-si Avery se rio de la expresión en la cara de Nelson

-bueno, estoy muy cansada y termine el papeleo así que me voy a casa

-te acompaño Nelson quería recuperar el tiempo perdido este par de días

-vamos, era justo la respuesta que Avery quería escuchar aunque puede parecer egoísta Avery solo quería estar con Nelson, quería tenerlo solo para ella.

El camino fue muy rápido y no hablaron de nada importante solo Zoey, ya en la entrada del departamento Avery pregunto…

-¿quieres pasar? De nuevo quería una respuesta positiva

-¿quieres que entre? Nelson estaba rogando porque ella le dijera que si no la quería molestar porque sabía que estaba cansada pero quería estar con ella

Avery sonrió e hizo una seña con su cabeza mientras abría la puerta, entro al departamento y la siguió Nelson, Avery se quitó el saco y lo dejo junto con su bolsa en la mesita junto a la puerta.

-siéntate Avery estaba tan nerviosa aunque no sabe porque ¿no iba a pasar nada o sí?

-gracias, tu departamento es diferente a como me lo imagine Nelson se sentía en las nubes y haría cualquier cosa por alargar los pequeños momentos que tenían juntos.

-¿Qué imaginabas? Avery sentía una gran curiosidad  
-desastre Nelson se rio ante la idea del departamento de Avery en su mente

-¿por qué?

-eres muy distraída y pensé que tendrías todo por todas partes

-bueno normalmente es así pero intento ordenar cuando tengo tiempo

-bueno es bonito de todas maneras

-gracias puedes venir cuando quieras, ¿quieres algo de beber?

-no me sacaras de aquí entonces y ammm si

-bueno te daré una copia de la llave Avery respondió a modo de broma en realidad tenía miedo de no poder vivir sin él, está siendo muy lindo pero en algún momento van a tener que despertar del sueño o ¿no? -¿vino?

-claro

Avery fue a la cocina y regreso con dos copas de vino y una botella, le entrego una copa a Nelson y se sentó a su lado.

-¿y la mujer misteriosa? Avery tenía exactamente los mismos celos que Nelson

-está bien

-¿se lo dirás?

-probablemente si esperare un par de días y lo pensare bien, quiero ver si ella muestra algún interés

-oow que bien Avery sintió una punzada de dolor esperaba que él le dijera que no iba a buscar a esa mujer y que por el momento al menos no buscaría una relación, "demasiado pedir" pensó Avery.

-tenia tanto que no me enamoraba así que me siento raro no lo recordaba de esta manera

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno es tan intenso lo que siento por ella que daría incluso mi vida porque ella siempre este bien y eso me haría feliz, al verla sonreír no puedo desear nada más

-eso es lindo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-¿Qué me enamore?

-si

-hace como 4 años ella era maravillosa, pero conoció a alguien y termino conmigo

-wow, lo siento Avery por un segundo sintió el impulso de abrazarlo pero se lo pensó mejor

-no importa ya fue hace mucho y ya no me duele ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enamoraste?

-un par de años Avery sintió de nuevo el dolor al recordar todos los momentos que paso con Tobin aún que dolía tanto los recuerdos eran lindos y no se puede negar que fue muy feliz con él

-¿Tobin?

-sí, él y yo tuvimos una linda relación aún que no fue el final que esperaba Avery intento sonreír pero en el fondo sentía un gran dolor

-¿lo amas todavía?

-no lo sé me hace sentir cosas aún pero no se exactamente lo que es

-¿Cómo fue?

-bueno él era muy entusiasta era como un torbellino siempre tenía energías para hacer cosas, todo el tiempo libre que teníamos lo pasábamos juntos y era muy necio, le gustaba ver películas los fines de semana y comer todo el tiempo, era muy lindo, como un niño pequeño a veces demasiado infantil, era como si nada le importara, para él no había límites y no le preocupaban las consecuencias de lo que hacía siempre disfrutaba de cada momento.

-eso era lo que te gustaba

-eso y muchas cosas más, era muy apasionado en todo lo que hacia y ni hablar de lo inteligente que era además era muy guapo y yo fui muy feliz mientras duro.

Nelson sintió aún más celos ¿Cómo va a lograr que Avery se sienta así de nuevo?, ¿y si no lo logra? -¿eres feliz ahora? Nelson intentó cambiar el tema

-mucho Avery sonrió aunque tenía los ojos húmedos estaba luchando por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no quería verse débil frente a él.

-me alegro Nelson en ese momento ya no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, ¿cómo la iba a consolar?.

Avery solo asintió y bajo la cabeza las lágrimas hicieron su camino por sus mejillas a pesar de su lucha por detenerlas.

Nelson levanto su cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas, se acercó un poco más y la abrazo, Avery dejo de luchar y dejo que Nelson la consolara –todo está bien, estoy aquí para ti…

Avery de nuevo asintió y siguió llorando en su hombro, después de unos minutos así Avery se alejó y limpio sus lágrimas –gracias

-no tienes que agradecer nada, siempre estaré aquí para ti Nelson recordó las palabras de Avery cuando había terminado con su novia.

-me hizo bien hablar de esto Avery sonrió débilmente

-me alegra Nelson sentía como si le hubieran apretado y encogido el corazón no podía soportar verla sufrir y se prometió jamás ser el motivo de su tristeza, "solo sonrisas de ahora en adelante".

-esa mujer no te merece Avery hablo antes de pensar aunque es lo que piensa, no tenía que decirlo.

Nelson sonrió al ver la expresión de Avery al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -¿Por qué?

-mereces una persona que realmente te amé y por lo que me dijiste ella no muestra interés por ti

"si supiera que está hablando de sí misma" Nelson sonrió de nuevo –bueno es confuso pero aunque fuera así no puedo hacer nada más porque la amo a pesar de todo ¿tú que harías?

-me alejaría, creo como dijiste es difícil, pero es mejor así nadie saldrá herido

-lo pensare, pero ahora me voy porque estas cansada

Avery asintió –nos vemos después

-claro, ¿y la copia? Nelson quería ver una última sonrisa antes de irse

-¿Qué? Avery olvido por completo lo de la llave Avery lo miraba tratando de recordar de que hablaba

-la copia… de la llave Nelson estaba a punto de reír pero aguanto un poco más

-oow, eso Avery sonrió

-¿me la darás ahora?

-ammm no, no tengo una copia

Nelson no resistió mas y soltó una risa, abrazo a Avery de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente –es broma, nos vemos mañana

-oow si Avery sonrió de nuevo un poco confundida -nos vemos

Nelson se fue a casa y reflexiono de todo lo que hablo con Avery ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?, ¿y si me dice que no? –demonios, tengo que esperar ella aún quiere a Tobin y no puedo permitir que ella este triste de ninguna manera, solo espera que todo salga bien.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber que opinan por favor y gracias por leer, karolmarques gracias por todo lo que haces por mí y por el fic.**_


	8. Chapter 1x08 Selfie 20

Pasaron un par de días Avery y Nelson seguían con sus pláticas nocturnas, Avery cada día estaba más segura de que lo que sentía por Nelson no era solo cariño de amiga y estaba cada vez más asustada también de no poder manejarlo, por mucho que se esforzaba no podía engañarse a sí misma y también sabe por otra parte que Nelson esta enamorado de alguien más y no debe pensar en él de esa forma.

Nelson por su parte no podía parar de pensar en una buena forma de decirle a Avery, quiere decírselo pero ella lo confunde mucho un día ella se porta si quisiera seducirlo y otros es tan fría, quiere que sea especial el momento en que lo diga pero ¿Cómo? Y por otro lado está la presión de todo el equipo y los casos que no paran de llegar.

Ese día Avery había ido a arrestar a un hacker con Elijah y cuando regreso, al bajar del elevador sintió como si le hubieran roto el corazón en mil pedazos, Avery confundió lo que era una escena inocente con coqueteo entre Nelson y Raven.

-¡detente ya! Grito Raven al escuchar otro chiste de Nelson y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-es solo un chiste, ¿Por qué no logras entender? Nelson estaba muy feliz, ya sabía cómo le diría y seria esa misma tarde

Avery entro en el laboratorio e intento disimular su molestia

-el caso se cerró Avery los miro a ambos y ellos se separaron una distancia considerable

-oow gracias a dios, estoy tan cansado dijo Nelson y sonrió

-claro Avery sonrió un poco y salió del laboratorio

Nelson y Raven se miraron

-creo que tu novia esta celosa

-no es mi novia…aún, Nelson pensó en lo que esperaba que pase cuando se lo diga y no pudo evitar sonreír

Raven sonrió al ver la cara de Nelson -como sea ella esta celosa

-vamos Raven, ella no está celosa

-sí, ella está, ¿viste su cara? ella estaba muy enojada y nos miraba como si nos quisiera matar

-¿Por qué estaría celosa?

-no lo sé Nelson solo ve y explícale todo

Nelson salió del laboratorio y se fue a la oficina de Avery

-hola Nelson estaba tan asustado de lo que ella le pudiera decir

-hola Avery respondió casi como un susurro apenas podía ocultar su rabia

-¿puedo pasar?

-adelante

-necesito decirte algo

-te escucho Avery estaba revisando una carpeta en su escritorio, no quería ni verlo a los ojos

-¿puedes dejar eso por un momento?

-no, Nelson no puedo es importante

-lo que tengo que decirte también es importante

-que sea rápido, aunque creo que sé de qué quieres hablar

-¿lo sabes?

-sí la mujer… es Raven

-no ella no, ¿Cómo? Nelson estaba muy confundido, -ella es mi amiga y jamás me enamoraría de mi mejor amiga

-¿ella es tu mejor amiga?

-si

-pensé que yo era tu amiga Avery de nuevo sintió una oleada de celos

-oow Avery claro que no, tu eres mucho más que eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir

"que no lo diga, por favor que no lo diga" Avery tenía tanto miedo como Nelson, ella estaba aún más asustada, Avery no respondió solo lo miro

-bueno yo me siento algo por…

-chicos tenemos un caso Sifter entro en la oficina

-¡demonios! Nelson pensó en lo cerca que estuvo de decirlo

-oow, claro ya vamos

Sifter salió un poco confundido "¿Qué demonios pasa?"

-parece que será en otro momento Nelson, Avery se sintió tan aliviada de la interrupción

-claro, puede ser en otro momento Nelson se decepciono un poco

Revisaron el caso y de nuevo Avery y Nelson apenas se cruzaron, Avery había recibido una extraña llamada frente a Elijah y ella estaba triste después de eso.

-tengo los resultados, pero si no es un buen momento puedo volver después

-está bien Daniel, entra

-¿seguro estas bien?

Avery se lanzó a los brazos de Krummy y después de eso le dijo lo importante que él era para ella y para el equipo y lo mucho que apreciaba todo lo que hace por ella, después de eso Avery regreso a ser la jefa y revisaron los resultados, Krummy regreso a trabajar.

-¿Qué te pasa Krummy? Nelson pregunto al ver la cara de confusión de Krummy

-no es nada, regresa a trabajar

-claro

Nelson encontró otra pista –se lo mostrare a Avery

-mejor no la molestes, hasta que tengamos algo solido

-¿por qué?

-ella no está bien

-está bien se preocupó mucho al escuchar las palabras de Krummy pero intento disimularlo y trabajar para poder ir a verla.

Nelson espero un rato y salió del laboratorio sin decir nada

Avery tenía los ojos rojos de llorar recordando a Daniele e intento esconderlo cuando vio a Nelson acercarse

-¿puedo pasar?

-seguro

-¿estás bien?

Avery levanto la cara y lo miro

-okay, fue una pregunta tonta lo intentare de nuevo ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Avery torció un poco los labios en un intento de sonreír-es un asunto personal

-puedes decirme

-no quiero hablar de eso

-está bien, Nelson dio la vuelta al escritorio y se puso de rodillas junto a ella

Avery se puso tensa al instante e intento no verlo a los ojos

-mírame

¡Demonios! Avery giro un poco y miro hacia abajo en sus ojos -¿Qué?

-estoy aquí en todo momento y para lo que necesites, Nelson se estiro un poco intentando alcanzar sus labios, pero Krummy entro en la oficina…

-¡lo tengo!

Avery salto un poco y se alejó de Nelson aunque intento ocultarlo estaba muy nerviosa y tenía las mejillas rojas –oow Krummy

-lo siento

-está bien Krummy, ¿Qué encontraste?

-puedo volver después

-Krummy ¿Qué tenemos? Avery paso de los nervios al enojo quería resolver el caso pronto y no podía hacerlo con todo lo que le pasaba

Nelson se puso de pie e hizo su camino hasta la puerta –nos vemos después Nelson miro a Krummy y sonrió, de nuevo era una sonrisa de decepción miro a Avery de nuevo y ella evadió la mirada.  
Después en el laboratorio, Nelson ya estaba trabajando y Krummy entró.  
-¿qué encontraste?  
-una relación entre las víctimas  
-oow que bien  
-Porque no te concentras en tu trabajo  
-Está bien viejo, no te enojes Nelson levanto las manos en el aire y regreso a trabajar  
Nelson y Krummy trabajaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Raven llego.  
-¿Que hacen chicos?  
-Trabajo, Krummy respondió en automático  
-Wow, ¿quién te ha hecho enojar?  
Krummy se quedó en silencio pero miro a Nelson, que se dio cuenta de su mirada y negó con la cabeza.  
Krummy salió del laboratorio después de unos segundos ya que estaba segura de que no volvería, Raven se acercó a Nelson.  
-¿Que paso?  
-No sé porque está molesto, no le hice nada  
-Vamos Nelson, algo paso  
-Nos vio a Avery y a mi apunto de besarnos  
-Wow, ahí lo tienes  
-¿qué?  
-Krummy se siente desplazado, él era el consentido de Avery luego un día lo dejo de ser y estaba bien porque entendía que eras el nuevo te prestarían más atención.  
-Pero yo...  
-Déjame terminar, entonces se hicieron amigos los dos y él te quiere aunque no lo diga y esta celoso porque ni tu ni Avery le dijeron nada, se siente como si lo hubieran hecho a un lado.  
-¿Qué debo hacer?  
-Contarle todo y así él sentirá que confías en él  
-no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa antes que ella  
-Entonces dile a ella también  
-lo intente pero Sifter interrumpió  
-no lo hagas aquí "que tonto" Raven pensó en como Nelson podía a llegar a ser muy ingenuo  
-¿Dónde entonces?  
-"Hombres" pensó Raven y puso los ojos, -pues en un lugar especial  
-¿Donde?  
-¿cuál es su lugar favorito?  
-No lo sé, nunca vamos al mismo lugar  
-Excepto su departamento  
-Bueno en su departamento  
-Esta triste y enojada no va a dejar que la lleve hoy  
-Tendremos que preparar una sorpresa entonces y Krummy nos va a ayudar  
-¿Que sorpresa?  
-Sera en tu departamento, es más fácil  
-¿Y como hare que vaya a mi departamento?  
-Lo pensare bien y te digo tu solo actúa normal y aguarda a que todo esté listo  
-está bien Nelson estaba asustado por el resultado de lo que iban a hacer y preocupado por Avery ella no se veía bien

Nelson y Krummy se encontraron de nuevo y Nelson se lo dijo todo.  
-Tengo que contarte algo hermano  
-¿Qué? Krummy de verdad se sentía como alejado de todos, nadie confiaba en él  
-Estoy enamorado de Avery  
-¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? La confesión no le asombro ya lo sospechaba, pero le molesto que intentara ocultárselo  
-Bueno me gustaría haberlo hecho pero primero quería hablar con ella  
-Y ¿le dijiste? La furia de Krummy se convirtió en curiosidad  
-no, no sé cómo hacerlo Nelson cada día estaba más frustrado  
-Ella también te quiere, de eso puedes estar seguro Krummy intento darle ánimos a su amigo  
-Gracias Krummy, pero no sé si me quiere de esa forma...  
Avery entro en el laboratorio-¿que tenemos?  
-Bueno encontramos la altura de la persona que se llevó a las chicas y es una mujer  
-Perfecto  
Nelson sonrió pero de nuevo Avery evitó su mirada y salió de la oficina.  
-¿Que le hiciste?  
-Nada, lo juro Nelson intentó recordar todo y no puede pensar en un buen motivo para que ella este así con él  
-Pues parece que está enojada  
-esta celosa según Raven  
-¿De quién?  
-Raven  
-Oow pero ella y tú no o ¿sí?  
-claro que no  
-Dile eso  
-Se lo dije  
-Demuéstraselo  
-¿Cómo?  
-No sé, solo sé que tienes que hacerle saber que ella es mucho más importante que todos  
-se lo dije también  
-Con detalles, a las mujeres les encantan los detalles  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Demonios Nelson, ¿tengo que solucionarte siempre la vida?  
Nelson lo miro y asintió  
-Chocolates, flores, detalles Nelson lo que sea, todo lo que les gusta a las mujeres  
-Flores eso es, espera  
Nelson tomo su teléfono y le envió unas flores a Avery con una nota que decía... "para la mujer más importante en mi vida, te quiero"

Avery estaba en su oficina leyendo reportes del caso cuando alguien tocó a su puerta con un enorme arregló de rosas rojas, Avery firmó la entrega y leyó la tarjeta "Nelson" Avery supo de inmediato quien fue, ella lo sabía y le gustó tanto el detalle que no pudo evitar sonreír y de pronto ya no estaba enojada con él "ahora sé lo que sintió cuando estaba enojado y lo convencí"

El caso se cerró Avery y Elijah rescataron a las chicas y luego ella se reunió con Trish a pesar de lo que le dolió todo lo que dijo, la quería y no puede dejarla sola. Avery regreso a la sede después de un rato para hacer el reporte del caso.  
-Hola Nelson decidió buscarla tenía que saber que no está sola  
-Hola Avery intento ser amable  
-¿estas mejor?  
-Sí, mucho  
-¿quieres ir a cenar?  
-Todavía no termino  
-Te espero  
Avery sonrió y comenzó con el papeleo, después de unos 30 minutos cerró la carpeta.  
-Vamos  
-Por fin  
-¿A dónde me llevarás?  
-¿Dónde quieres ir?, ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?  
-Mi departamento, pero hay un lugar de comida italiana que me gusta  
-Vamos entonces  
Avery y Nelson cenaron y él evito preguntar de nuevo sobre lo que pasaba, pero ella decidió decírselo de todas maneras.  
-Ya quiero hablar de lo que paso  
-Perfecto Nelson sonrió y la escuchó  
-Era Trish la hermana de mi paciente muerta ella me dijo cosas, que me lastimaron  
-no puedes creer todo lo que te dicen  
-Lo sé pero fueron cosas ciertas  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Como que fue mi culpa  
-No lo fue  
-En cierta forma si, lo fue porque yo tenía que proteger a mis pacientes  
-No fue posible  
-Pero...  
-Shhh Nelson negó con la cabeza, míralo por el lado bueno, no nos habríamos conocido  
-Es cierto Avery sonrió débilmente  
-soy la persona más feliz desde que te conocí  
Avery sonrió de nuevo y miro su comida  
Cuando la cena termino Nelson llevo a Avery a su departamento como siempre. Ya en la puerta se inclinó un poco buscando sus labios, pero ella se alejó un poco…

-no lo hagas Avery quería con todas sus fuerzas besarlo, pero sabía que arruinaría todo, ella sabe que no es el momento.

-¿por qué? Nelson pensó por un momento que era algo malo o que Avery le diría que era un idiota, pero no le dijo muy calmada

-no quiero Avery lo dijo muy segura como si de verdad lo quisiera aunque ambos saben que no es así los dos lo deseaban

-está bien, hasta mañana Nelson sonrió un poco y la beso en la frente intentando hacerle saber que no pasaba nada

-hasta mañana Avery estaba un poco decepcionada por sus propias palabras, pero sabe que es lo mejor para ambos

Avery durmió pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día sus celos, los casi besos, la llamada de Trish, el hermoso ramo de flores, la cena, la sonrisa de Nelson "aaah, que sonrisa" y luego nada paso por su estúpido miedo además casi le declaro su amor, Avery ya no sabía que hacer deseaba tanto escucharlo, y al mismo tiempo quería huir de ahí cada vez que estaban cerca por temor de que se decida a decirlo y ella no sabrá que decir.

Nelson por su parte se sentía tan decepcionado pensó que sería más fácil, él está cien por ciento seguro de que ella siete algo, pero a veces lo duda con sus actitudes como sea él está asumiendo que ella está igual de asustada que el tal vez incluso más pero que tarde o temprano aceptara lo que siente.

Y aunque él dijo que estaba bien en el fondo no está bien es como si hubieran dado una puñada, le dolió como el peor de los golpes…


	9. Chapter 1x09 L0m1s

Nelson cada día estaba más preocupado, Avery se distanciaba un poco más a cada momento y aunque hacia parecer que no pasaba nada en realidad ambos sabían que la relación estaba cambiando, Nelson luchaba por no frustrarse pero es que ella es imposible.

Los pensamientos de Nelson se interrumpieron al recibir un nuevo caso y ahí estaban de nuevo apenas dirigiéndose la palabra y siempre acompañados, después de estar toda la mañana así por fin Elijah los dejo solos un momento y aunque Nelson quería hablar de ellos Avery redirigía la conversación al caso.

Y de nuevo la frustración golpeaba a Nelson por más paciente que quiere ser la situación lo sobrepasa, a pesar de que fue un caso complicado lograron cerrarlo gracias a Krummy y una pequeña trampa que hizo para atraparla, aunque Krummy estaba seguro de que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, Avery no estuvo de acuerdo y Krummy recibió un pequeño regaño. Avery se fue a su oficina y ahí estaba él.

-hola Nelson se levantó de la silla al verla entrar

-hola Avery hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y se sentó frente a él

-¿qué paso?

-es Krummy, hackeo a Lomis

-seguro que lo hizo por un buen motivo

-según él sí, pero ese no es el problema

-¿Cuál entonces?

-que se supone que buscamos el bien haciendo bien, no rompiendo la ley

-¿vamos a cenar?

-Nelson yo

-solo es una cena y podemos hablar de todo esto

Avery puso los ojos en blanco -está bien  
Ya en el restaurante Avery sigue hablando de lo difícil que fue para ella regañar a Krummy pero sabe en el fondo que fue lo mejor, le encanta poderse desahogar con Nelson aunque él no le esté poniendo ni un poco de atención -Ya sabes... Yo no quiero tener. Fue muy difícil. Él... él sólo quería justicia, igual que yo. Y lo entiendo pero él tiene que entender que no podemos hacer justicia a cualquier precio, hacer las cosas de manera equivocada y...

Nelson está intentando con todas sus fuerzas poner atención en lo que dice y antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor lo dice - Estoy enamorado de ti y los ojos de Avery saltan. Su rostro se congela en una expresión de asombro lo único que sale de su boca es…

\- Nelson...

\- Eso es lo que has oído, Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Y sé que lo estás pensando, Sé lo mucho que tiene miedo de todas las diferencias que existen entre nosotros porque me siento igual Sé que todo esto es inesperado y sé que probablemente no te sientes igual, pero Avery yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso, Me disculpa.

Avery se paraliza y lo único que puede hacer es mirarlo a los ojos sin ninguna reacción y ni idea de qué decir, de nuevo lo único que sale de su boca es su nombre - Nelson...

Pero él no espera su respuesta, Él sabe que no va a decir nada y en cierta forma lo agradece no sabría qué hacer ni que decir, después de eso se despide - Buenas noches Avery, hasta mañana

Avery se queda ahí un rato intentando recuperarse de lo que acaba de escuchar -¿Por qué lo dijo justo ahora? Avery se levanta y se va.

Nelson se va tranquilo después de todo ya dijo lo que tanto necesita decir y aunque no puede parar de pensar en que pasara ahora, después de su declaración sabe que nada va a ser igual y que seguramente no va a cambiar para bien pero por lo menos no tiene que ocultarlo más.

Durante toda la noche Avery no puede pensar en nada que no sea Nelson y todo o que dijo, sus ojos, lo que habría pasado si ella hubiera dicho la verdad que esta locamente enamorada de él también.


	10. Click Your PoisonGhost in the Machine

_**Espero que les guste, junte los capítulos 10 y 11 para que fuera decente déjenme saber que piensan.**_

La noche término aunque fue lenta por fin era de día y ninguno de los dos podía esperar a ver al otro para saber los resultados de la noche anterior.

Nelson llego un poco antes que ella y se puso a trabajar haciendo papeleo, cuando ella entro en la oficina actuó exactamente igual que siempre.

–buenos días Avery camino junto a él y no se detuvo a verlo, simplemente siguió su camino

-buenos días Nelson agradeció tanto que por lo menos lo saludo y pensó para sí mismo "es un avance"

El día paso rápido y Nelson no noto un gran cambio de todas maneras ella había estado alejada y Avery intento no hacer diferencia, en su punto de vista era mejor actuar normal para no hacerlo más grande.

Cuando todos terminaron con su trabajo fueron al bar de costumbre para celebrar todos estaban muy animados pero separados Avery estaba sentada con Elijah y Sifter y Nelson con Krummy en otra mesa.

Nelson aprovecho el momento para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y lo iba a saber por su mirada, él sabe cómo diferenciar sus emociones con solo mirarla a los ojos, ella tiene una mirada muy intensa.

-pensé que solo bebías en vasos de litro y medio Nelson bromeo

-no son tan grandes Avery sonrió y se dio la vuelta para conversar con Sifter

"bueno no esta tan enojada, pero no quiere hablar" Nelson sabía que era un resultado normal y aunque lo entiende hubiera dado todo por tener una respuesta distinta.

Krummitz y Nelson volvieron a su conversación también

-¿le dijiste?, Krummy ya lo sabía pero tenía curiosidad por escuchar la historia completa

-si Nelson sonrió con alivio

-bien hermano

-si pero ella no dijo nada

-está bien, dale tiempo

-sabes que hermano aun así me siento bien, ella me habla todavía

Krummy levanto la vista y vio a Avery despedirse –hermano es hora de mejorar

-¿Qué? Nelson parecía sorprendido

-llévala a casa Krummy apretando los dientes mientras veía a Avery acercarse

-oow, si claro Nelson sonrió

-hey, chicos me voy nos vemos mañana

-si claro que descanses Krummy sonrió y le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa a Nelson

-¡ay! Nelson grito un poco y miro a Krummy con ganas de golpearlo

-¿Qué te paso? Avery se acercó un poco

-nada, Nelson sonrió -yo también me voy así que porque no te llevo a casa

-ammm yo

-solo me despido de Sifter espera Nelson interrumpió antes de escuchar una respuesta negativa

Nelson regreso después de un minuto –vamos, nos vemos Krummy

-seguro adiós

Avery sonrió ligeramente y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, Nelson puso su mano en su espalda y la condujo a la salida entre la gente.

Avery no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino y él no insistió, ya en la entrada del departamento Avery dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos.

-gracias Avery no sabía que otra cosa decir

-me siento tranquilo de saber que llegaste bien así que no tienes que agradecer

Avery se limitó a sonreír

-además fue nuestra promesa, ¿recuerdas?

-sí, Avery sonrió de nuevo –voy a entrar

-claro descansa Nelson decidió no forzar las cosas y ni siquiera se despidió como siempre con un beso en la mejilla solo dijo adiós y se fue.

El nuevo caso era interesante un hacker que tenía uno de los principales lugares en la lista de más buscados, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Nelson.

Avery por otro lado no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Nelson aunque agradecía la actitud de Nelson no podía negar que hubiera sido mejor hablar con él sobre todo esto, pero sabe que es imposible, cuando esta con él pierde por completo la cordura.

El caso casi llega al final, Nelson y Krummy encuentran una dirección y se la envían, Nelson quisiera estar en ese momento con ella, tiene tanto miedo de que algo pueda pasarle y sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Avery se enfrentó al asesino y casi recibió un disparo, gracias a dios habían llegado antes y cambiado el arma aun así Avery solo podía pensar en Nelson mientras tenía a un hombre apuntándole aunque era parte de su trabajo y lo aceptaba de buena gana por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo de morir y nunca ver de nuevo al hombre que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y traído con ello tantas emociones.

Después del peligroso momento Avery y Elijah regresaron a la sede y celebraron junto con él equipo un hacker menos en la lista, Nelson abrazo a Raven en ese momento, fue un abrazo inocente pero Avery no pudo evitar los celos al verlos juntos, él noto la reacción de Avery y nuevo quería saber si estuvo en la lista para aligerar el momento, pero solo obtuvo risas.

Jugaron un rato videojuegos todos juntos y luego Avery fue a su oficina, Nelson la siguió después de unos minutos.

-hola, Nelson sabía que era estúpido buscarla, pero quería saber que estaba bien

-hola, Avery sonrió ligeramente –pasa

-¿estás bien?

-sí, ¿Por qué? Avery frunció el ceño al escuchar su pregunta, no estaba segura de a que se refería

-bueno me preocupe por ti, el tipo al que atrapamos hoy es peligroso

-sí, pero no pasó nada y estoy bien lo prometo

-sabes Avery a pesar de todo no quiero dejar de ser amigo tuyo y creer que podemos confiar en el otro, me encantaría tener la misma relación de antes, sé que no es posible pero por lo menos quiero poder estar a tu lado en cualquier momento que lo necesites

-Nelson yo tampoco quería que cambiara pero no hay vuelta atrás aun así, confió en ti y no tengo intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, pero nunca será igual y creo que sabes por que

-quiero que estés bien siempre así no sea conmigo

-y yo igual, por eso me alegro de que hagas tu vida con alguien más

-Avery, sé a dónde vas y como te dije antes no hay nada entre Raven y yo

-no tienes por qué negarlo Nelson

-no lo negaría si fuera verdad, pero es mi amiga solo eso

Avery solo asintió

-te quiero Nelson susurro y la miro a los ojos

Avery no respondió solo sostuvo la mirada, él salió de la oficina

-y yo a ti Avery lo dijo cuándo lo vio irse –"porque tiene que ser tan difícil"

 _ **Esto es para ti karolmarques, gracias infinitas por todo lo que haces por mí y mis fics, tienes unas ideas excelentes y como te he dicho antes gracias por ser mi amiga.**_


	11. Chapter 1x12 Bit by Bit

Para Avery era muy doloroso no poder estar cerca de Nelson más, tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer a un lado sus miedos y entregarse a lo que sentía con todas las consecuencias que eso traería.

Ella arreglo todo para que Nelson tuviera de nuevo sus dispositivos era una disculpa a su modo por haber reaccionado así y alejarse de él, ella quería que volvieran a la relación de antes si no era posible tener algo más.

Cuando Nelson recibió sus dispositivos no podía creerlo y sabía que era gracias Avery, todo lo bueno que le pasaba últimamente era su responsabilidad y lo agradecía tanto, se asombra de que ella haya logrado cambiarlo tanto hasta el punto de ser lo que es ahora y al mismo tiempo se arrepiente mucho de haber defraudado a sus padres de esa manera.

Así que a la primera oportunidad le agradece a Avery aunque duda que sea la mejor manera hacerlo en medio de un caso, el siente que es necesario y entre más pronto mejor.

-Avery sé que no es el momento porque estamos en plena operación, pero quería agradecer lo de los dispositivos hoy los recibí y me encanto tenia todos mis recuerdos, cosas de la familia y fue bueno ver a mis padres de nuevo, no los veo desde el juicio

Avery no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Nelson tan animado -no tienes que agradecer lo hice con gusto y Sifter ayudo los dos hablamos con la jueza y ella accedió a quitarte la condicional

-oow eso es muy loco, pensé que no le caía bien

-no le caes bien Avery rio al ver la reacción de Nelson

Nelson se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Avery invadiendo su espacio personal –en serio Avery muchas gracias

Avery lo miraba fijamente esperando a que cerrara la poca distancia y la besara, pero en ese momento Krummy entro en la camioneta y ambos saltaron y se alejaron.

-la conexión esta lista Krummy actuó como si nada hubiera pasado

-perfecto Avery sonrió

Y luego tuvieron que salir corriendo, y Nelson de nuevo estaba preocupado por Avery pero sabía que ella es fuerte y que nada iba a pasar al menos eso esperaba, porque no se rendiría ahora con ella.

El caso se cerró y Avery no pudo evitar entrar en el laboratorio al escucharlo cantar.

 _Deeply touching my emotion_

 _I just want to stop (stop) just to thank you baby_

 _I just want to stop (stop) just to thank you baby_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_ Avery comenzó a cantar junto con él amaba verlo sonreír

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_ Nelson miro a Avery sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido

-no lo hiciste Nelson puso pausa al video y la miro de nuevo

-sí, lo hice Avery sonrió de nuevo y se acerco

Nelson sonrió –sabes, es la canción favorita de mi madre, mi padre y yo la cantábamos en su cumpleaños

-llama a tus padres Brody Nelson Avery se puso seria esta vez

-no puedo, los defraude y avergoncé fui a la cárcel y no se lo merecían

-llámalos de todas formas

-está bien, los llamare pero después Nelson cerro la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, Avery le devolvió el beso sin dudar esta vez no quería huir de lo que sentía y fue un beso intenso aunque no duró demasiado, Avery se separó después de unos segundos y sonrió de nuevo.

-llámalos

-¿es parte de uno de tus planes maestros?

-no sé de qué hablas Avery salió del laboratorio con una enorme sonrisa

Nelson llamo a sus padres, Avery desde su oficina podía ver todo y ella sabía que reaccionarían bien, al verlo tan feliz no pudo evitar pensar en Hannah y todo lo que había sufrido cuando ella murió y al separarse de Andrew, pero todo ese sufrimiento parecía desaparecer al estar cerca de Nelson.

De pronto Nelson toco a la puerta –los llame

-me alegro Avery se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y sonrió

-tenías razón ellos no están molestos

-son tus padres

-gracias, por lo que haces por mí siempre y por los cambios que has traído a mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

-tú también cambiaste mi vida

-¿vamos a cenar?  
-seguro Avery tomo su bolsa y salieron juntos de la oficina

En el camino Avery veía los autos pasar por la ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado Nelson.

-¿Qué piensas?

-en que en verdad cambiaste mi vida Avery sonrió

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-es una larga historia Avery suspiro y volvió a mirar por la ventana

-tengo tiempo

Avery rio y lo miro –pensaba en mi hija y mi ex marido

-¿tienes una hija y un marido?

-tenia, mi hija murió en un accidente y yo no quise seguir con Andrew

-lo siento Nelson se sintió muy mal al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Avery

-fue un accidente

-¿cómo se llamaba?

-Hannah

-me gusta su nombre Nelson le seco las lágrimas a Avery y la beso en la frente –llegamos

-vamos

Nelson bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Avery –gracias Avery sonrió

-siento haber preguntado

Avery negó con la cabeza –no lo sientas, tenía que decírtelo algún día

Nelson asintió y la tomo de la mano – ¿qué quieres cenar?

-me da igual

-bueno podemos preguntar si tienen eso en el menú

Avery rio y lo golpeo en el brazo, soltando su mano lo que Nelson entendió como "no me tomes de la mano"

-¿Qué?

Avery de nuevo negó con la cabeza -¿Qué quieres cenar?

-ammm, me da igual suena bien

-¡Nelson! Avery se detuvo y lo miro de nuevo y rio otra vez

-¿comida china? Nelson se rio junto con Avery

Avery asintió, hablaron de la relación de Nelson con sus padres mientras cenaban

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

-que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo

-te lo dije

-y me dijeron que debería ir a verlos pronto

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-que lo hare y que llevare a mi novia conmigo para que la conozcan

Avery sintió su corazón roto al instante -genial- intento disimular su enfado

-pero primero tienes que decirme que sí

Avery negó con la cabeza y lo miro en silencio mientras comían, después Nelson la llevo a casa, en la entrada del edificio Nelson de nuevo abrió la puerta para ella y la tomo de la mano, esta vez Avery no lo soltó solo caminaron en silencio, en la puerta del departamento Avery dio la vuelta y sin soltar su mano le dio un beso en la mejilla, Nelson la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo más cerca de él, Avery puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedaron ahí un momento.

-te quiero Nelson susurro al oído y le dio un pequeño beso debajo de la oreja

-y yo a ti Avery sonrió y se separó –nos vemos mañana

Nelson asintió –cuento los minutos

Avery entro en el departamento y de nuevo pensó en todo lo bueno que Nelson había traído a su vida y como en cierta forma había logrado disminuir el dolor que ella siempre llevaba consigo y sin duda ama todos los cambios que ha traído.


	12. Chapter 1x13 Family Secrets

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas seguían igual tenían más contacto pero no lograban hablar de lo que sentían por el otro y Nelson se sentía con la gran necesidad de demostrarle a Avery lo que sentía con acciones y tuvo la grandiosa idea de encontrar a su hacker el hombre que había destruido su vida y provocado tanto dolor.

Y ahí estaba el en la azotea de un edificio intentando encontrar algo que pudiera resolver los problemas en la vida de Avery y también los que se estaba buscando en ese momento, y lo encontró rápidamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Avery y todo lo que le provoca y el miedo que tiene de perderla por lo que está haciendo.

Nelson intenta convencerse de que está haciendo lo correcto y que traerá cosas buenas, pero en el fondo sabe que no hay manera de que sea fácil y que van a tener que pelear contra ese hacker y de pronto un fuerte golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo dejo inconsciente, afortunadamente había logrado enviar a Raven la información.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos con un nuevo caso, Avery dio instrucciones y al decir su nombre y no escuchar una respuesta sintió un gran peso en su pecho, Raven dio una excusa y Avery volvió a trabar aunque no la había convencido la tranquilizo por el momento.

Después de revisar la escena regresaron a la sede y Avery no paraba de pensar en su hackeo, ella relacionaba ciertos casos de vez en cuando pero en este había demasiadas coincidencias, sentía su corazón acelerado y un enorme dolor de cabeza amenazaba con venir y para colmo Nelson no regresaba y el miedo crecía a cada segundo.

Repasando los detalles del caso Avery se dio cuenta que no eran muchas coincidencias juntas, era su hacker y estaba enojado, de nuevo pensó en Nelson y no podía dejar de pensar en un montón de escenarios de lo que le pudo haber pasado, ninguno era bueno.

-hay una coincidencia Elijah y Sifter entraron en la oficina de Avery

-¿conseguiste un nombre y una dirección en AFIS? Avery miraba por la ventana y parecía tranquila

-no, estaba en la base de datos del FBI

-era mía- ella seguía actuando tranquila pero por dentro tenía un inmenso miedo.

-no pareces sorprendida

-tenia uno igual en mi consultorio, hasta que desapareció

-no creerás que es el mismo, fue hace mucho tiempo

-o es el mismo o alguien se tomó demasiadas molestias para plantar mi huella

-tengo la sensación de que sabes algo más

-no sé, lo que sé Simón

-Avery tu participación en el caso podría comprometer la investigación, así que dime lo que crees que sabes

-¡Avery!, necesitamos hablar- Nelson entro en la oficina muy acelerado

-Nelson estas herido Avery quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo pero Elijah y Simón estaban ahí

-estoy bien, no es importante

-¿podemos hablar? ¿a solas?

-disculpen

-de acuerdo Sifter y Elijah salieron de la oficina compartiendo miradas extrañas

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te paso?

-necesito tu teléfono

-¿para qué?

-es importante

Avery se quedó inmóvil mirándolo

-¿confías en mí?

Avery seguía mirándolo fácilmente y solo asintió

Nelson puso la mano en su mejilla -es importante

Avery cerró los ojos y suspiro –está bien- Avery depósito el celular en una bolsa de evidencias

-¿y tú portátil personal?

-lo deje en mi departamento, ¿Por qué?

-alguien te está espiando

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-porque yo te estaba espiando

-¿por qué?

-en mi primera semana aquí dijiste que te habían hackeado y que no lo habías encontrado, yo quería encontrarlo como un reto personal pero ahora y con lo que siento por ti es diferente

-¿intentaste encontrar a mi hacker?

-sí, entre a la deep web

-Nelson, rompiste tu acuerdo con el FBI

-lo sé, pero quería hacerlo por ti, por nosotros, por lo que siento por ti

-pero Nelson eso significa que tú ya no…

-no importa, lo importante es que el hacker tiene nueva información sobre ti, fotos, llamadas, videos

-¿a qué te refieres?

-que sabe todo de ti

-pero eso no es posible el FBI revisa los dispositivos cada 3 meses

-sí, pero encontré el troyano en un video de tu portátil personal, te lo mostrare

Después de confirmar lo que Nelson decía y explicarle a Krummy la coincidencia, Avery fue a casa con él y le entrego sus dispositivos.

Avery no pudo evitar ver de nuevo el video de su hija, prácticamente era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella y la vida que tenía antes, su hacker la contacto y le pidió que fuera sola para reunirse con él.

Ella sabía que seguramente quería hacerle daño, pero aun así fue, aunque lo dudo al principio y pensó en Nelson el hombre que amaba cada día más y con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida pero por él tomó la decisión de ir de todas maneras, por el futuro que tal vez todavía podían tener juntos. Pero primero tenía que intentar dejar sus fantasmas atrás y esa era la mejor manera enfrentarlo.

Cuando Avery despareció Nelson no podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa, por dejarla, por molestar a su hacker en primer lugar y luego encontraron a su ex marido y Nelson sentía celos del aunque sabe que ya todo entre ellos acabo no puede evitarlo. Nelson intento olvidarse de sus absurdos celos y ocupase en encontrar a Avery.

Avery por fin encontró a su hacker y mientras él la envenenaba no podía dejar de pensar en Nelson, en lo mucho que lo amaba y en todo el tiempo que habían perdido por el miedo a que algo saliera mal, pues ahí estaba lo que podía salir mal, ella estaba a punto de morir y no había disfrutado a su lado lo suficiente.

Avery logro llamar a Elijah y decirle el lugar aunque sabía que probablemente no llegaría a tiempo, por lo menos acabaría con la angustia que seguramente sentían todos incluyéndose, quería asegurarse de que Nelson supiera que lo que hizo sirvió y para ella significo mucho.

El equipo llego lo más pronto que pudo y Nelson bajo de la camioneta y corrió a la puerta, trabajo junto a Krummy y cuando la puerta se abrió corrió quería matar al maldito y quería ver que Avery estuviera bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? Raven tomo del brazo a Nelson e hizo que regresara

-necesito verla, y quiero acabar con ese hijo de p…

-te entiendo, pero es peligroso que entres ahí

-si pero es necesario, voy a estar bien Nelson se soltó del brazo de Raven y entro en la bodega

Lo primero que hizo fue correr a donde Avery estaba tirada y cuando ella no reacciono sintió una enorme necesidad de golpearse a sí mismo después de todo era su culpa, Nelson se puso de pie y levanto a Logan, golpeo su mandíbula con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz y después todo el equipo de rescate entro y Elijah estaba detrás de él.

-yo me encargo Elijah le dio un apretón en el hombro

Nelson estaba en shock, soltó a Logan y salió de la bodega, afuera estaba Avery en una camilla luciendo frágil y sin fuerza y Nelson pensó en como una mujer tan fuerte podía llegar a lucir tan indefensa.

Nelson se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, nadie podía verlos y aunque así fuera no le importaba, se inclinó un poco y le hablo al oído.

-Avery soy yo Nelson espero que puedas escucharme o todo esto sería muy tonto- Nelson sonrío y negó con la cabeza- siento hacerte pasar por todo esto yo solo quería atrapar a tu hacker y ayudarte a superar el pasado es tonto ¿cierto? Pero te amo y yo solo quería demostrarlo de alguna manera espero que ahora lo sepas y espero que no me odies.

Raven se acercó y le toco el brazo –va a estar bien

-eso espero o no me lo perdonaría- Nelson miro a Raven

-ella sabe que tenías una buena intensión

Avery abrió los ojos y se quejó de dolor – ¡auch!- toco su cabeza que sentía a punto de explotar

Nelson dio la vuelta para verla y sonrío – Avery ¿te sientes bien?

Avery asintió – ¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?

Para ese momento ya estaba todo el equipo rodeándola

-solo unos minutos Nelson sonrío con su respuesta

Avery devolvió la sonrisa –y Logan ¿lo atrapamos?

-no- respondió Sifter - lo atrapaste tu - todos miraron a Logan subir al auto y Avery sintió una gran calma

Todos regresaron a la sede e hicieron papeleo después de un rato todos comenzaron a irse y la sede se quedó sola y en completa calma, Avery termino con su papeleo y se sentó en su escritorio mirando por la ventana solo pensó en Nelson y en todos los momento que habían compartido.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta y Avery levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa, ya sabía que era él y era lo único que quería en ese momento.

-hola

-hola

-¿Cómo estás? Nelson se acercó nervioso  
-bien- Avery estaba más nerviosa que nunca porque sabía que no podía escapar

-bien- Nelson se sentía muy torpe

Avery sonrío al darse cuenta de que Nelson se sentía igual –si bien

-oow y ¿terminaste?

-si- Avery asintió

-te llevo a casa

-no, Nelson no es necesario

-¿bromeas?, después de lo que paso jamás te dejare sola

-suena tentador, pero prefiero estar sola, al menos esta noche

-digas lo que digas no te dejare

-vamos entonces

-aaaa fue fácil

-debí pelear más ¿cierto?

-normalmente lo harías

-bueno talvez solo quería escuchar que no te vas

-nunca

Avery sonrió y le tomo la mano a Nelson, en todo el camino a casa no lo soltó ni hablaron solo tenían un enorme y tranquilizador silencio y eso estaba bien.

-siento hacerte pasar por todo eso pero yo sentí que tenía que…

-shhh, escuche todo hace rato y aunque no lo dijeras lo sé y probablemente habría hecho lo mismo

-me alegro de tenerte aquí

-bésame Nelson- Avery dio un paso más cerca

Nelson se quedó quieto como una estatua y con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Nelson?- Avery siguió avanzado con una ceja arqueada

-¿Qué dijiste?

-quiero que me beses

-es… ¿estás hablando enserio?

-te parece que estoy bromeando

-no- Nelson negó con la cabeza

-¿entonces? ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento

Nelson la tomo de la cintura y la acerco aún más, sus labios se tocaron al principio tímidamente después comenzó el jugueteo de sus lenguas como una danza casi como una competencia Avery soltó un pequeño gemido apenas audible y se separaron por un poco de aire, se miraron y sonrieron, Nelson dudo un poco pero unos segundos después la beso de nuevo un beso en el que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella y esta vez un poco menos intenso.

Cuando se separaron Avery sonrió y abrazo fuerte a Nelson –te quiero, me alegro de que estés aquí

-yo te quiero más que a mi propia vida y no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar


	13. Chapter 13 2x01 Why-Fi

Despertar juntos era ya algo normal y que ambos amaban su relación había ido cambiado y mejorando con el tiempo, en el equipo todos lo sabían pero intentaban no hablar de eso porque a la larga podía ocasionar problemas.

Siempre que cumplían meses Nelson tenia algún plan y una hermosa sorpresa para ella, el primer mes le envió flores y chocolates y el segundo la llevo a un restaurante y tuvieron una cena romántica.

El día del aniversario número 3 habían tenido un caso y salieron corriendo muy temprano por lo que Avery no lo recordó luego en la tarde al firmar el informe y ver la fecha lo recordó y pensó en que le esperaría, Nelson fue por ella a su oficina y se fueron juntos.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento hablaron de cosas sin importancia.

-Así que Russell te pidió cosas costosas

-Oow si son cosas raras que ni siquiera sabía que existían

-Ya lo creo

Avery sonrió y se sentó junto a él

-Hey me voy a dormir estoy cansado

-oow si, descansa

-¿No vienes?

-Si en un minuto -Avery se sintió decepcionada no esperaba un obsequio pero él ni siquiera lo recordó

Nelson estaba feliz había notado la cara de Avery porque sin duda esperaba que por lo menos le dijera "feliz aniversario"

En la mañana Avery se levantó temprano y se dio una ducha lo que Nelson aprovecho para preparar la sorpresa, puso sobre la cama una pequeña caja junto a una rosa roja y una tarjeta "amor, gracias por un mes más. TE AMO " y luego cuando ella salió de la ducha y escucho su canción sonrió al recordar lo que había pensado.

Nelson entro de nuevo a la habitación y tomo a Avery por la cintura

-feliz aniversario Nelson se acercó un poco más y deposito un pequeño beso en su cuello

\- gracias, pensé que lo habías olvidado -Avery giro quedando de frente a él y sonrió

-jamás olvidaría la fecha en la que me hiciste él hombre más feliz del mundo

Avery sonrió y esta vez fue su turno de besarlo

-¿te gusto?

-oow no lo sé no lo he visto -Avery tomo la caja, y cuando la abrió había un pequeño corazón de oro con sus iniciales grabadas –me encanta, ¿me ayudas?

Nelson se colocó detrás de ella y sujetó la pequeña medalla

-Pensé que los hombres ya no daban detalles como estos pero de nuevo me sorprendiste

-de hecho ya no lo hacen, pero pensé que te gustaría cuando lo vi y que importa lo que hace o no -Nelson encogió los hombros

Terminaron de prepararse para el trabajo y se fueron juntos. En el trabajo Avery pasaba mucho tiempo con Russell y Nelson intentaba entender que eran amigos y que se entendían bien pero en ocasiones era demasiado para él, todo el tiempo que los veía ella estaba sonriendo por alguna de las historias de D.B y Nelson odia que alguien la haga tan feliz y no es él.

Y luego ahí estaban los dos jugando y divertidos, Nelson se sentía estúpido y una gran furia recorría su cuerpo. Además había otro factor estresante D.B no sabía de ellos pues era relativamente nuevo en el equipo lo que le hacía sentir aún más celos.

-hey- Krummy entro en el laboratorio y se sentó junto a Nelson

-hola- Nelson tenía la mirada fija en Avery y Russell y los puños apretados

-¿qué te pasa hermano?

-oow nada, solo eso -dijo Nelson señalando al otro laboratorio

-vamos, dudo que a Avery le interese Russell solo son amigos, ya sabes la misma generación

-pues no me gusta

-porque no se lo dices

-¿a Avery? ¿Estás loco hermano? Ella odia los celos

-bueno dile a Russell de ustedes, no tiene que ser reclamando solo como una conversación entre colegas

-talvez -Nelson hizo un intento de sonreír

Avery vio a Nelson raro durante todo el día pero aún más cuando lo encontró frente a la oficina de Russell.

-¿Qué haces? Avery se paró junto a él

-nada, solo creo que Russell está durmiendo- Nelson tenía el ceño fruncido

-oow no está durmiendo- Avery comenzó a caminar en dirección a D.B

Nelson negó con la cabeza y se fue –claro, como digas

Después de unas horas el caso se cerró y se fueron a casa, en el camino no hablaron de nada y Avery sentía a Nelson molesto por alguna razón, cuando llegaron Nelson no le tomo la mano como era ya su costumbre y en el departamento se sentó en el sofá frente a la tv y no hablo.

Avery pensó que solo estaba cansado -¿quieres comer algo?

-no tengo hambre gracias –Nelson ni siquiera la miro

-ya está bien -Avery se paró frente a él -¿qué te pasa?

-nada

-vamos Nelson sabes que eso es una mentira

-a veces odio que seas conductista

-y yo odio que no me digas que te pasa

-no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con Russell –Nelson lo dijo porque sabía que ya no tenía salida

Avery sonrió –vamos sabes que no hay nada entre él y yo

-pues no es lo que parece, todos en la división piensan lo contrario

-pero no es así, estoy contigo- Avery se acercó y lo beso

-dile

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-que estás conmigo

-ay Nelson él ya lo sabe

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-le dije desde hace mucho, es mi amigo desde hace un tiempo – Avery sonrió y de nuevo lo beso esta vez fue un beso más apasionado y duro mucho más, se separaron después de un rato en busca de aire y Nelson sonrió también.

-te amo

-y yo a ti

-voy a tomar un baño

Avery asintió

Él se fue y Avery tuvo una idea, ella entro en el baño sin hacer ruido y se acercó a él por atrás lo beso en el cuello y el salto un poco.

-me asustaste

-yo sé, lo siento

-no te disculpes -Nelson se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla fuerte con sus manos en su cintura, Avery sentía todo su cuerpo fuera de control en segundos y de pronto sintió la pared en su espalda continuaron con los besos y Avery dejo que sus instintos se encargaran de lo demás.

-deberíamos pelear más seguido –Nelson sonrió mientras besaba su cuello


	14. 2x02 Heart Me

-gracias por ayudarla Avery -Raven dijo con una mirada de alivio

-está bien, regresa a trabajar- Avery le sonrió y se fue a su oficina

Nelson entro a la oficina de Avery en silencio mientras ella miraba por la ventana, Avery estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no lo escucho entrar fue solo cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura y susurro al oído.

-hey dijo sonriendo

Avery dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y sonrió al escuchar su voz –hola

-¿Qué te pasa? Nelson la soltó y se puso de pie a su lado mirando por la ventana

-ooh nada, solo estaba pensando

-bien- Nelson sonrió de nuevo y se quedó en silencio esperando que en algún momento ella le dijera que pasaba

Avery se sintió cómoda al principio en el silencio pero mientras pasaban los segundos comenzó aponerse aún más nerviosa -¿necesitas algo? Avery volteo ligeramente

-no, solo quería ver a mi novia

-ummm, bien

-¿la has visto?  
Avery lo miro de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el brazo

-¡ay!- Nelson froto su brazo -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? Avery levanto las cejas y sonrió

-solo quería verte sonreír –Nelson levanto los brazos mostrando su inocencia -te amo- Nelson puso cara de idiota mientras la miraba

-así está mejor

-entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

-estoy preocupada

-¿Por qué?

-cuentionan todo lo que hago y las desiciones que tomo

-seguro que tomas las correctas, solo te tienen envidia

Avery sonrió de nuevo –dudo que sea eso, más bien es porque no me he decidido a tomar el puesto

-tómalo

-no puedo

-Avery no todo estaría mal si lo tomas, si tendrías que quedarte aquí fuera del peligro creo que sería mejor

-no es solo eso

-¿Qué es?

-nosotros

-va contra las reglas de todas maneras-Nelson se encogió de hombros – da igual

-no Nelson no es igual, sería casi imposible

-no puedes dejar todo por mi

-es por los dos

Nelson negó con la cabeza y camino cerrando la distancia entre los dos, tomo su barbilla y la levanto para mirarla a los ojos directamente y el momento mágico se rompió en un segundo cuando escucharon un golpecito en la puerta, Avery salto de nuevo y dio un paso atrás.

El caso se cerró después de mucho trabajo y todos se fueron antes de que otra cosa pasara, en el departamento Avery se sentó en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de vino, esa noche estaba sola, ella no había visto a Nelson después de la interrupción de Elijah se habían separado y luego ella había tenido una reunión por lo que le dijo a Nelson que se verían el día siguiente.

Nelson no había querido dejarla, pero sabía que no estaba de ánimo para nada lo había visto en su mirada, estaba deprimida y él quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Después de estar un sola mirando a la nada se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor opción, que hubiera sido mejor estar con Nelson por lo menos habría tenido otra cosa en que pensar o no habría tenido que pensar en nada, y entonces como por arte de magia él estaba ahí golpeado la puerta.

Una sonrisa ilumino su cara y abrió la puerta, lanzándose a sus brazos, Nelson se sorprendió al principio y luego la sostuvo cerca poniendo sus dos manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

-te amo- Avery susurro y después de unos segundos sus labios se unieron en beso al principio era un beso tierno pero ambos querían más a medida que el beso se intensifico el agarre de Nelson se fue suavizando y comenzaron su camino a la habitación cerrando la puerta después de ellos.

Avery disfrutaba de la compañía de Nelson siempre pero en momentos en los que se sentía sin salida, él aliviaba con su sola presencia.

Nelson estaba sobre ella en segundos y la ropa estaba en el piso por todas partes, la mayoría de las veces que estaban juntos estaba lleno de ternura, pero había momentos como ese en los que el deseo se apoderaba de ellos y nada más importaba, solo el deseo y el placer que sentían al estar juntos.

Nelson giro al otro lado de la cama quedando sobre su espalda y respirando con dificultad.

-también te amo- dijo Nelson cuando su respiración se controló un poco

Avery sonrió –tengo miedo

-¿Por qué?

-no quiero dejarte, no quiero que esto se acabe- Avery giro para verlo directamente

-no voy a ningún lado- Nelson se acercó y beso suavemente sus labios

-promételo

-lo juro, por nada del mundo te dejaría

Avery asintió y se recostó en su pecho en silencio durante un rato, Nelson decidió aligerar el momento –gracias por ayudar a Raven

-ella es importante para mí y la quiero así que lo volvería a hacer

-también la quiero

Avery levanto la cabeza de su pecho y lo miro -¿sí?

-oow Avery sí, pero no de esa manera- Nelson deposito un beso en su frente –eres tan posesiva

-¡no estoy celosa!

-quien menciono los celos- nelson tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-cierto, avery asintió molesta

-pero si lo estas

-claro que no

-yo creo que si

-dije que no- avery se levanto completamente y comenzó a recoger su ropa

-oye no te enojes, ella no me gusta

Avery lo fulmino con la mirada –bien-y siguió su camino

-me gusta cuando te pones celosa

Avery lo miro de nuevo molesta pero el brillo en su mirada la delataba –no estoy celosa

-cierto- Nelson lo miro divertido

Avery le arrojo sus pantalones –bueno si pero solo un poco

-no tienes porque- Nelson se levantó y se puso de pie frente a ella besándola apasionadamente -¿Por qué no volvemos a la cama?

-no lo creo- Avery dio un paso atrás

-¿por favor?

-umm, me convenciste- Avery sonrió y volvió a besar a Nelson –regresemos

 _ **Perdón por tardar tanto en subir, la inspiración se fue por un tiempo pero está de regreso, sé que es final un poco tonto y un capitulo corto pero prometo actualizar pronto.**_


	15. Chapter 2x03 Brown Eyes, Blue Eyes

La presión que Nelson sentía en ese caso era en verdad enorme no recordaba un día más estresante ni siquiera los días durante su juicio o el primer día en el FBI o cuando le dijo sobre sus sentimientos a Avery, ninguno de esos días ni sumados logran llegar a ser tan desconcertantes como este y es que tenía una combinación de sensaciones que lo estaban volviendo loco, lo único que quería era ir a casa con Avery y hacerle el amor.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Avery estaba cada segundo más preocupada por Nelson, nunca lo había visto tan distraído y no podía hacer nada porque estaban en el trabajo y era un lugar tan pequeño que ni siquiera podía verlo sin alguien en medio de los dos.

Avery estaba discutiendo con Elijah y Nelson estaba observando todo desconcertado ¿Cómo podía alguien marcar tanto las diferencias y lastimar a las personas?

Elijah termino de hablar y salió del lugar, Avery camino hacia Nelson y él ni siquiera lo noto.

-¿estás bien? Avery toco su hombro y susurro, ya que no estaban solos

-estoy bien Nelson asintió y dio un paso

La csi salió de la habitación y Avery volvió a acercarse a Nelson -¿Qué te pasa?

-no es nada- Nelson forzó una sonrisa

-Nelson- Avery lo miro como él lo hacía cuando ella no hablaba

-solo me siento mal, como fuera de lugar

-este es tu lugar te lo ganaste no tienes por qué sentirte mal, no dejes que esto te haga dudar - Avery le dio un apretón en el brazo

Nelson sonrió –siento que todo el mundo desconfía de mí y no solo por ser un antiguo hacker también por ser negro

-no, yo confió en ti y lo que hayas sido ya no es importante eso es parte de tu pasado y no se puede cambiar

-desearía poder cambiarlo

-¿Qué?- Avery frunció el ceño

-no haber cometido tantos errores

-está bien ahora sabes que no fue lo bueno y ahora haces lo correcto

-te amo, gracias

-yo te amo mucho más

Nelson se acercó e inclino la cabeza para besarla y escucharon un pequeño ruido detrás de ellos, cuando vieron era la csi que casualmente encontró algo en el suelo.

Avery le sonrió a Nelson en despedida y salió sonriendo también a la pobre chica con las mejillas rojo brillante.

-lo siento- susurro la csi a Nelson y siguió trabajando

El resto del día Nelson siguió serio y distraído, hasta que el caso se cerró y regresaron a casa.

-¿Qué paso con Elijah?

-nada

-me dijeron que discutiste con él, todo el mundo se entero

-diablos, bueno estaba molesto con todos los blancos pero él me aseguro que no tenía nada contra mí y todo se arreglo

-¿todos los blancos?

-si- Nelson bajo la cabeza

-¿conmigo también?- Avery se sentó a su lado y masajeo su espalda tensa

-bueno si, no directamente pero me sentía como fuera de todo

-Ooh, claro- Avery dejo su espalda y se levanto

-¿te vas?- Nelson levanto la cabeza y la vio poniéndose el abrigo

-si- Avery tomo su bolsa y se acercó de nuevo

-no te vayas

-necesitas estar solo- Avery asintió haciéndole saber que no estaba molesta y que entendía –te amo- se inclinó un poco más y le dio un beso suave

-yo a ti – Nelson le tomo la mano cuando ella se dio la vuelta

-nos vemos mañana- Avery se soltó y siguió su camino

Nelson se sintió todo un idiota cuando la vio salir del departamento y ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta cuando ya la extrañaba, decidió que ella no tenía por qué pagar por sus sentimientos de inferioridad y salió inmediatamente a buscarla.

-avery no te vayas-nelson corrió detrás de ella por el pasillo

-esta bien cariño, mañana hablamos- Avery giro y le sonrio

-no, quiero que te quedes conmigo eres lo único que quiero y de lo que estoy seguro- Nelson siguió caminando hacia ella

Avery sonrió y asintió –también te quiero

-Avery ¿en verdad me quieres como soy?

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- Avery frunció el ceño

-solo quiero saber, me siento muy tonto

-no lo eres y si te amo tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos y las cosas buenas también

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-y tú me cambiaste por completo, nunca dudes de que te amo

Nelson negó con la cabeza y se acercó besando su mejilla y tomo su mano, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que entraran.

Dentro del departamento Nelson arrastro hasta la cama a Avery y la abrazo, solo se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta que en algún momento el sueño los venció, por la mañana Avery miro a Nelson dormir y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era lo único que quería y lo mejor en mucho tiempo que le había pasado, definitivamente nunca lo dejaría.

Nelson se despertó buscando a tientas con la mano a Avery junto a él pero ella no estaba, se levantó de inmediato y la busco, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la vio en en la cocina solo con una camisa suya y distraída tarareando una canción.

Definitivamente no necesita nada más


	16. Chapter 16 red crone

Avery tomo un respiro reflexionando de nuevo, intentando convencerse de que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar y que haría mejorar todo en su vida.

Salió de su oficina por un café y mantener su cabeza ocupada, intentando no pensar en la inminente discusión con Nelson por no hacer caso a lo que habían hablado.

Nelson entro en la oficina de Avery para hablar del caso y ella no estaba ahí se sentó esperando que no tardara demasiado quería tan mal ir a casa y dormir después de este agotador caso.

Un pequeño sonido lo saco de su sueño poco profundo en el que había caído y la curiosidad entro en él, volteo para todos lados a la búsqueda de Avery, cuando no la vio venir tomo el celular del escritorio y vio en la pantalla un par de mensajes de Russell, lo cual encendió aún más su curiosidad y los leyó.

"nos vemos esta noche, no lo olvides"

"iré preparado ;)"

Nelson frunció el ceño, no sabía que pensar, reaccionó cuando la vio venir y dejo el celular de nuevo en el escritorio.

-hey- dijo Avery al entrar en la oficina

-hola- Nelson se levantó – te traje los resultados

-gracias- Avery sonrió -¿Qué pasa?- ella frunció el ceño a Nelson

-¿vas a salir con D.B?

-¿Por qué?

-yo…. Yo- Nelson agacho la cabeza y se sintió mal por husmear en el celular de Avery

-no es cierto! , mírame –Avery tenía los ojos fijos en sus ojos y Nelson miro debajo de nuevo

-lo siento- Nelson se sintió estúpido ¿Por qué se disculpaba él?

-no me gusta que no respetes mi privacidad

-lo siento ya te dije, solo pensé que podría ser importante y como tú no estabas

Avery miro de nuevo fijamente a Nelson y sonrió – bien

-¿vas a salir con él?

-no

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué te envió esos mensajes? Y ¿Por qué dijiste que tenías algo que hacer en la noche?  
-ni siquiera he leído los mensajes-Avery coloco un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Nelson volteando a los lados por si alguien venia

-mmmhmmm –dice que te vera esta noche y que estará preparado

-iré a cenar con el director Silver y él tiene una nueva cita me pidió ayuda- ella coloco otro pequeño beso ahora en la comisura de sus labios

-¿esa es tu cita esta noche?

-mmmhmmm- Avery deposito un beso pequeño ahora en los labios, fue apenas un toque y dio un paso atrás sonriendo

-bien- Nelson sonrió en respuesta y se alejó cerro las persianas de la oficina y se puso frente a ella de nuevo

-me vuelves loco Avery, no podría vivir si te perdiera

-ni yo sin ti, pero no me iré, todo está bien- Avery dio un paso más cerca y lo miro a los ojos y luego los labios deteniendo ahí por más tiempo, se humedeció los labios en anticipación y dio otro paso más cerca ahora estaban a milímetros.

Nelson inclino la cabeza y Avery lo miro de nuevo a los ojos con una gran intensidad, cerró la distancia entre ellos, rozaron sus labios de nuevo al principio suave y luego cada vez más intenso hasta que se separaron en busca de aire y la mirada intensa seguía ahí.

Avery sonrió y volvió a besar a Nelson intensamente, camino de espaldas hasta que sintió como sus piernas chocan contra el escritorio, Nelson tenía las manos en su cintura y ambos respiraban con dificultad.

Avery se impulsó ligeramente hasta que estaba sobre el escritorio y Nelson de pie entre sus piernas abandonó sus labios por un momento comenzó a besarla con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja y en el cuello, Avery inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabeza le gritaba que tenía que parar pero su cuerpo quería más.

-oooh, Nelson

Nelson seguía besando lentamente y disfrutando de los suspiros y pequeños ruidos de Avery

-Nelson detente- Avery tomo un respiro y empujo ligeramente a Nelson hacia atrás

-¿Por qué?-Nelson parecía realmente confundido

Avery miro a su alrededor y sonrió –porque estamos en el trabajo

-cielos, si es cierto lo siento- Nelson dio otro paso atrás y sonrió avergonzado

-cielos eso fue…. Fue

-raro

Avery asintió –e intenso

-cierto- ambos sonrieron y Nelson le dio una mano a Avery para bajar del escritorio

-debería volver al trabajo

-deberías

-nos vemos en la noche amor

Avery asintió

-Nelson le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro –tenemos que terminar con esto

Avery asintió de nuevo –tenemos

Nelson sonrió y volvió al trabajo de nuevo pensando en que sus peleas siempre terminaban mejor bien


	17. Chapter 2x05 hack ER

_Basado en hack ER espero que les guste siento haber tardado en subir y que sea corto pero los capítulos no dan demasiado para escribir así que ahí está. Karol esto es para ti._

 _No soy dueño de csi cyber obviamente =)_

Avery estaba tarde al trabajo de nuevo, últimamente era un cosa que pasaba muy a menudo. Demasiado para su gusto, pero es que ha dormido demasiado bien ni siquiera puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que durmió tan bien.

Ni siquiera Nelson la había esperado, algo que sin duda agradece no tener que dar explicaciones a un asunto más.

Entrando al edificio choco con una chica en su camino y estaba tan distraída que no le presta demasiada atención y ella solo se va. No sin antes dejar algo para ella.

Algo que ni siquiera puede abrir porque ya tienen un nuevo caso y así como llego sale corriendo dejando a Elijah atrás por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dolió tomar esa decisión pero Elijah está de lo más extraño y ella hace una nota mental "intentar ver más allá de lo que le dice "y sigue con su asombroso caso.

El tiempo pasa y ella cada vez está peor de los nervios todo lo que encuentran se contradice y luego esta Nelson. Oooh su pobre Nelson luciendo todo triste eso solo la hace más nerviosa y triste al igual que él. Si tan solo pudiera estar con él por más de 2 minutos y hablar sobre lo que le molesta.

Avery después de todo consigue resolver el caso y por fin hablar con Nelson de vuelta a casa.

El camino de por si era incomodo porque no estaban solos y luego él era callado en sobre manera así que cierra la poca distancia entre ellos en el asiento de atrás en la camioneta y toma su mano suavemente algo que él ni siquiera nota.

Avery frunce el ceño y aprieta un poco más su agarre pero el sigue sin reaccionar. -¿qué pasa Nelson? Avery apenas es audible para ellos dos

Nelson la mira por un momento luego mira sus manos unidas y sonríe con tristeza -nada…. Es solo me siento mal por el hombre que murió hoy.

-no es tu culpa amor

\- yo sé pero. Talvez pudimos haber hecho más

-no tienes que sentirte mal, te entiendo pero siempre das lo mejor de ti y con eso es suficiente aunque no consigas el resultado que esperabas

-te amo

-te amo también- un sonrisa se instala en el rostro de los dos y su agarre es ahora suave pero comunica mucho más que las palabras

AxN-AxN-AxN

Cuando llegaron a la sede por fin Avery logro abrir la carta que le habían dejado y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, ni siquiera había reconocido a Grace y ahora ella quería formar parte de su vida ¿podía permitirlo? No es que la odie pero le recuerda a su niña y no podría soportar el dolor, aunque talvez no era tan malo.

Avery decidió que no podía huir siempre de su pasado, así que tomo el teléfono y le llamo a Grace.

-¿hola?

-hola, Grace es Avery, leí tu carta y si quieres podemos vernos esta noche

-ooown Avery me alegra tanto que llames, me encantaría ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-en mi oficina ¿estaría bien?, aún tengo trabajo

-claro, está bien estaré ahí en un rato

-sí, seguro

Avery colgó el teléfono e inexplicablemente sintió una enorme paz y tristeza también pero la sensación de quitarse un peso de encima era mejor y más grande.

No podía dejar de admirar las fotos de su pequeña Hannah, y recordar momentos que no volverían, recordó el momento en que nació, dolió horrible pero fue la experiencia más maravillosa que tuvo en su vida entera, y después sus primeras palabras vinieron y sus primeros pasos donde no podía dejarla ni un momento pero era adorable.

Las lágrimas vinieron inevitablemente y luego un ruido que anunciaba que Grace estaba ahí, Avery se levantó secando las lágrimas que habían escapado hacía apenas unos segundos y sonrió al ver a Grace tan grande y no puso evitar imaginar a Hannah de su edad.

Lo que Hannah abría escogido para estudiar, y lo que hubiera pensado sobre Nelson, ¿le habría gustado? ¿Se habrían llevado bien? Avery sonrió de nuevo ante la idea de Nelson y Hannah conviviendo, hubiera sido una hermosa familia.

-Avery me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo

-y yo a ti Grace en verdad

-Avery… yo siento mucho lo de Hannah en realidad nunca pude llegar a decírtelo, pero me dolió mucho, ella era mi mejor amiga y yo la extraño mucho

-yo también, pero eso ya paso y me alegro de poder hablar contigo aunque sea después de tanto…

Un golpe interrumpió la conversación y ambas voltearon para ver a Nelson en la puerta, Avery hizo una seña para que entrara.

-hola, siento interrumpir-Nelson sonrió a ambas y luego miro a Grace un tanto incomodo

-Ooh Nelson que grosera, ella es Grace era la mejor amiga de Hannah

-un gusto conocerte- Nelson sonrió

-Grace, él es Nelson un compañero de trabajo- la sonrisa de Nelson se desvaneció automáticamente

-bueno conocerte también- Nelson asintió y volvió a mirar a Avery

-Avery solo vine para que firmaras mi reporte

-oow si- Avery pudo ver la molestia de él en su mirada –termino de firmar y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa

-gracias, ¿puedo irme jefa?- y ahí estaba en realidad enojado

-claro, nos vemos mañana

-seguro, Grace mucho gusto

AxN-AxN-AxN

Avery se fue a casa y en todo el camino solo podía pensar en la discusión que tendría con Nelson y en lo bien que le hizo ver y hablar con Grace.

Avery entro sin hacer ruido y se sentó junto a Nelson en el sofá donde veía una película, solo se quedó ahí sin hacer ruido e intentado poner atención pero le era imposible así que se acercó más y puso su cabeza en su hombro, el sueño la estaba venciendo de nuevo.

Cuando sintió que no resistía mas las ganas de dormir rompió el silencio –me hizo bien hablar con Grace

-bien- Nelson siguió con su película

-me trajo buenos recuerdos- lo intento de nuevo

-me alegro

-me siento realmente feliz –no quería darse por vencida

-Avery puedes dejarme escuchar la película

-¿es por cómo te presente cierto?

Nelson la miro por un momento y luego volvió su atención a la televisión

-lo siento, no sabía cómo decirle de nosotros… es solo que me dio miedo lo que pensaría si le decía que duermo contigo

Nelson puso pausa a la película –¿eso soy? ¿El compañero de trabajo con el que te acuestas?

-oow vamos Nelson, lo dices como si te estuviera usando- Avery sonrió

Nelson parecía realmente indignado –a veces así me siento- la risa de Avery salió más ruidosa de lo que quería, pero no había podido reprimirla

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Nelson tenía el ceño fruncido ahora

-lo siento amor es que lo haces sonar muy malo, te amo demasiado pero sentí pánico nunca le pusimos nombre a esto y es solo dentro de estas paredes así que no tenía idea de que decir.

-mmhmm, eres mi mujer eso es lo que tienes que decir- Nelson se acercó presionando sus labios en los suyos

-tu mujer, bien- Nelson dejo un rastro de besos por toda su mandíbula y el cuello

-te amo también- susurro Nelson al oído mientras seguía con los pequeños besos aquí y haya

-ammm, amor ¿podríamos ir a la habitación?

-no- Nelson comenzó a desabotonar la blusa

-¿no?

-no, el sillón es bastante grande y ahora que lo pienso nunca lo hicimos aquí

-si es grande- Avery le ayudo a Nelson a sacar la camisa por la cabeza y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Ambos lo hicieron.

Nelson se quedó dormido casi al instante con Avery entre sus brazos y ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que él era su compañero de trabajo favorito.


	18. 2x06 Gone in 6 Seconds

_**Una verdadera disculpa por tardar tanto en subir pero la inspiración simplemente se fue, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia así que aunque tarde pueden estar seguros de que seguiré.**_

 _ **No soy dueña de csi obviamente =/**_

Cada día que pasaba Avery se convencía mas de que la decisión de aceptar tener algo con Nelson había sido buena y que era la persona con la que quería pasar su vida de eso no tenía duda, sabía que había una posibilidad de que se acabara pero sabía también que no podía pasar su vida temiendo que llegara ese momento en que todo se terminara.

Así que tomo la decisión de que su relación con Nelson era algo que tenía que disfrutar día con día sin pensar demasiado en el futuro.

Era temprano, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana forzándola a abrir los ojos, Nelson por su parte sonreía a la vista frente a él, ella tenía el cabello revuelto, las mejillas ligeramente rojas mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no había visto antes. Y era en momentos como ese en el que se preguntaba que rayos había hecho bien para tener una mujer como ella a su lado y que sabía daría todo por él, no lo dudaba ni un segundo porque el haría lo mismo.

Se inclinó ligeramente rozando sus labios con los de ella, beso que pronto se volvió apasionado, el poco a poco cambio de posición hasta quedar sobre ella entre sus piernas y recorriendo con manos ansiosas el cuerpo de ella, todo iba bien, iba perfectamente bien hasta que el teléfono de ambos sonó anunciando un nuevo caso.

Nelson se levantó de golpe con un gruñido y camino al baño para estar listo lo antes posible

-esto continuara-grito el desde el baño y escucho una risita en respuesta

Al llegar a la escena estaba ya esperando Elijah hablando con los técnicos, para después acercarse a su jefa y decirle todos los pormenores del caso dejando a ambos perplejos al escuchar que los autos se conducían por medio de internet otra manera que nunca se hubieran imaginado para explotar los recursos de la red.

Nelson miraba discretamente a Avery mientras daba su teoría de lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de ver que algo estaba diferente en ella, era como si naciera una extraña luz de ella que la hacía ver mucho más joven y el brillo deslumbrante de sus ojos era sorprendente pero no podía encontrar lo que era diferente. Tenía el cabello más largo y lucia mucho más delgada pero al mismo tiempo tenía el rostro diferente y su sonrisa reflejaba una tranquilidad que nunca había visto en ella.

Avery levanto la vista y lo vio observarla, le sonrió y guiño un ojo coquetamente sin que nadie la viera. Nelson se sintió indefenso bajo su intensa mirada y bajo la mirada un tanto apenado porque alguien pudiera ver el coqueteo, pero aun con una sonrisa.

Nelson y Elijah se encargaron de reenviar el auto a detalle mientras ella investigaba más por su cuenta. Durante la revisión tuvieron una video llamada con Krummy y Russell que tenían como siempre una extraña y graciosa conversación sobre el dongle del auto y sobre si Krummy lo mencionaría frente a Avery. Nelson no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuánto todos querían respetaban a Avery.

Por un momento pensó de nuevo en que Avery no había aceptado el puesto de directora por su culpa y se sintió mal, pero de nuevo recordó que el haría lo mismo por ella y volvió a sonreír, ella era su vida entera, era como el aire que respiraba y lo dejaría todo por ella.

El teléfono sonó notificando una nueva escena y se dirigieron ahí de nuevo para encontrarse con un ligero cambio en el modus operandi. El hacker había jugado con una persona dentro del auto y había provocado un caos en la autopista, una de las cosas que los hackers siempre hacían ya que les aportaba una extraña sensación de placer.

Repitieron el mismo proceso de más temprano revisando cada parte y Nelson llamo a Raven para un poco de ayuda. Nelson y Raven estaban en una videollamada mientras Avery y Elijah hablaban con el testigo.

-entonces iras a disneyland

-sí, talvez le pida matrimonio ahí-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ambos rieron y ella negó con la cabeza

-bien ¿qué ahí de la cámara del espejo?-pregunto Raven

-es lo que pensabas solo se puede ver al frente y atrás

-tu novia está cerca-susurro Raven haciendo una seña con la mirada-nos vemos luego

Nelson cortó la llamada y miro a Avery de nuevo con una sonrisa

Avery y Elijah en el fueron después de un rato a un autolavado donde sospechaban podría estar el hacker. Ambos bajaron del auto y hablaron con el encargado, que ayudo con la información. Después de pasar ahí un par de horas escuchando respuestas que no ayudaban decidieron regresar.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Elijah al ver a Avery masajear las sienes por tercera vez

Avery lo miro con una falsa sonrisa y asintió

-no te vez bien-dijo él serio y ella soltó una risita

-gracias!

-debes descansar- dijo Elijah ya que habían llegado a encontrarse con Nelson

Después de un rato de cavar para encontrar algo útil, decidieron que lo mejor era retar al hacker a una nueva carrera para encontrar el punto de origen. El hacker acepto pero la policía encubierta que lo haría nunca llego y necesitaban un plan rápido.

-yo lo hare- dijo Nelson después de esperar un par de minutos más

-No- respondió Avery rotundamente –no lo harás

-Yo no mi auto

-Está bien es buena idea-dijo Elijah

-solo ten cuidado-susurro ella y el asintió y fue a cumplir con el plan, todo parecía fácil solo tenía que entrar al auto y conectarlo para que desde el laboratorio lo controlaran.

Nelson estaba listo hasta qué todo se convirtió en un caos y la carrera comenzó con él dentro del auto.

-Es arriesgado-dijo Avery de nuevo sonando preocupada

-Es la mejor oportunidad solo necesito una distracción- afirmo Nelson antes de subir al auto del hacker y que el caos comenzara.

La carrera apenas duro unos segundos pero Avery podía sentir su corazón saltar y podía escuchar el sonido de sus latidos fuertes en su oído. Después de eso solo recordaba haber gritado "Nelson sal de ahí" y haber visto que casi chocaban antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sentir las náuseas venir de nuevo.

Nelson logra detener el auto y cuando bajo ella lo miraba con una mirada asesina, sabía que estaba enojada y que se había preocupado pero también sabia qué no podía durar demasiado y que era algo necesario.

Avery arrestó por fin al hacker sintiendo como se quitaba un gran peso de encima, ese caso había sido por mucho el caso mas agotador que podía recordar. El mal estar físico ccombinado con el enorme susto que le había dado Nelson habían terminado por dejarla completamente agotada.

-por fin en casa. Dijo cerrando la puerta del apartamento detrás de ella

-sí, eso fue… agotador-admitió Nelson

-no lo hagas de nuevo-lo miro con ojos suplicantes y él se quedó en silencio-no podría continuar sin ti

-lo siento-dijo el abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse al instante –en verdad lo siento-y escucho un fuerte suspiro y ligeros sollozos en su pecho – no lo hare de nuevo

-promételo- pidió ella en un susurro

-lo juro-dijo el levantando su barbilla para besar suavemente sus labios

-te amo demasiado- confeso ella con lagrimas

-también te amo-susurro el antes de besarla de nuevo

-eres un tonto- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-soy tu tonto preferido-susurro él

-cierto- dijo ella antes de otro beso aunque esta vez mas intenso

-dejamos algo pendiente esta mañana- dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia la recamara – tenemos que reconciliarnos

-no hubo una pelea

-imagínala-susurro él al separarse para sacarse la camisa por la cabeza

-tampoco imagino la vida sin ti- susurro ya que su reparación regreso a la normalidad

-no tienes que hacerlo, nunca te dejare-dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir

El tiempo a su lado era maravilloso y tenía claro que nunca lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, teniéndose el uno al otro era lo único que podían pedir

 _ **Gracias por leer y por la paciencia, déjenme saber que piensan.**_

 _ **KarolMarques sabes que sigo especialmente por ti 3**_


	19. Chapter 19 Corrupted Memory

_**Para Karol te amito jajaj**_

 _ **Así que aquí vamos con el episodio 7 espero que a alguien le guste y lo lea parea comenzar XD es un poco corto pero es porque el siguiente es muy largo**_

Llevaba horas en esa cámara intentando obtener información del homicidio de esa pobre chica a la que asesinaron frente a sus padres, lo recordaba y su estómago se revolvía y sentía una punzada en el pecho, no podía imaginar el dolor de sus padres.

Pensándolo se estaba volviendo sentimental demasiado en realidad es que todo le daba ganas de llorar incluso si se quedaba dormida se ponía a llorar por llegar tarde al trabajo y sus compañeros comenzaban a notarlo.

-Avery-DB estaba detrás de ella llamándola

-hola-sonrió cansada -¿Qué pasa?

-es lo que me preguntaba justo ahora

-¿a qué te refieres?

-estas actuando raro, ¿Qué te pasa?

-estoy bien

-eso es una gran mentira

-no es nada DB enserio estoy bien

-está embarazada-dijo DB mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de agua haciéndola atragantarse

-¿Qué?...no…yo…obviamente no DB-dijo ella tosiendo un poco

-si yo estoy seguro-dijo con aire de suficiencia

-bueno está dentro de mi así es que no- dijo con una sonrisa

-lo ves ahí está, tienes esa mirada-dijo señalado su cara

-¿Qué mirada?

-te brillan los ojos y la forma de tu rostro cambio

-¿sí? ¿Dónde?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-lo ves ahí está de nuevo

-estás loco, solo no he dormido bien

-ja, claro-dijo sonriendo-es bueno Avery imaginas un pequeño Nelson corriendo por los pasillos de la división y luego cuando crezca me dirá tío y va a ser realmente lindo con mejillas como las tuyas que se puedan pellizcar

Avery no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea –no lo creo

-oow! Imagina que sea una niña y se llame Avery Jr. Y cuando ella se enoje hará exactamente la misma expresión que tú tienes ahora y Brody estará haciendo todo el tiempo lo que ella diga va a ser un buen padre aunque talvez un poco duro pero no hay problema porque ahí estará su tío DB para mal educarla, porque seguro que será igual de mandona que tu- dijo haciendo cara de emoción

-en todo caso te diría abuelo-dijo Avery soltando una carcajada

-muy graciosa pero ese bebé me va a adorar ya te lo dije, después no digas que no te lo advertí-dijo fingiendo un tono molesto

-bien pero volvamos al caso- dijo Avery volviendo a las pistas

-amor te sientes mejor?

-mejor - respondió al mensaje aunque la verdad es que se sentía horrible

Avery estaba en otra ciudad con algunos de los chicos y Krummy y Nelson se habían quedado en la sede

-bien, te amo cuídate

-también tu cariño, te amo

¿y si estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso? Tenía muchos más años que él y seguro no estaba en sus planes tener un hijo con su jefa que por cierto lo había metido a prisión

****en la sede****

Finalmente lo había hecho, busco a su hermano en la base de datos y si estaba en problemas pero no había sido capaz de decirle y ahora estaba siendo arrestado. Bien Brody Nelson el rencor no ayuda era su familia después de todo y no lo había ayudado.

Si él lo había dejado en la cárcel a su suerte, pero eso no calmaba lo que estaba sintiendo ahora porque después de "vengarse" no había cambiado mucho la verdad es que se sentía igual sino es que peor porque ahora su hermano iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo. Eso no se sentía para nada bien y Avery estaba en su cabeza tenía miedo de perderla.

Nunca nada bueno le había pasado y Avery era como la excepción a la regla, lo había sido desde que la conoció; no era una más, no era fácil y la amaba más que a su misma libertad, lo que tenían había sido tan difícil llegar a ese punto que lo veía como algo frágil algo sagrado y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

El caso se cerró y había dejado una increíble tristeza en Avery, lo único que quería ahora era ir a casa y ver a Nelson y quedarse en sus brazos toda la noche solo quería sentir su suave respiración recostada en su pecho.

Avery había tenido que ir a la sede pero Nelson ya se había ido, ella se apresuró a terminar el papeleo y se dirigió a casa.

-estoy aquí- dijo caminando hacia él y abrazándolo fuerte

-por fin, te extrañe- dijo dándole un beso suave

-¿cocinaste?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-sí, sólo para ti- dijo con una sonrisa

-genial-

-siéntate, lo traeré en un momento

-bien

Nelson le trajo un plato grande de espagueti y se sentó frente a ella con una porción similar y sirvió dos copas de vino

-Avery tengo algo que contarte

-¿Qué es?- dijo ella empezando a devorar su comida

-bien pues mi hermano fue a la división para pedirme que buscara en la base de datos si tenía una orden de aprensión

-¿lo hiciste?- pregunto sin dejar de comer

-si

-¿Por qué?

Esta demasiado calmada pensó –bueno es mi hermano

-si bien eso ya lo sé

-pero no le dije lo que vi-dijo rápidamente

-bien-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

-Avery me siento mal por eso

-¿por no decirle?

-si

-llámalo- dijo tratando de animarlo

-lo arrestaron hace un rato- susurro

-oow! Brody eso no es tu culpa

-lo sé, pero es que él fue a verme y pedirme ese favor como si yo se lo debiera y no puede evitar querer vengarme porque él no me ayudo a mí, pero Avery estoy lejos de sentirme mejor y ahora mi hermano es en la cárcel y yo no sé qué hacer

-cariño no hay nada que puedas hacer, el tomo sus decisiones y tuvieron consecuencias al igual que paso cuando te atrapamos, nadie podía hacer nada porque siempre tarde o temprano se paga, tu hermano te va a perdonar porque son familia y la familia perdona

-seguro-sonrió Nelson- Gracias, Te amo

-yo a ti- sonrió –ahora dame un beso

Nelson se puso de pie y la beso suavemente

-esto te quedo delicioso

-sí, bueno se nota que te gusto, te lo acabaste todo

-sí estuvo bien-sonrió y tomo un trago de vino

-me alegro- Nelson regreso a su lugar para seguir comiendo

-Dios!-Avery se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió al baño para vaciar su estomago

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Nelson con cara de preocupación en la puerta del baño

-si solo comí muy rápido-dijo con una sonrisa

-necesitas algo

-no solo voy a ir a dormir ahora

-¿estas segura?

-si está bien amor, Te amo descansa

-Te amo

Dios como voy a decírselo –Avery se fue a la cama con esa duda en la cabeza y una extraña mezcla de felicidad, nervios y miedo.


	20. Chapter 20

_Aquí vamos con un nuevo capitulo aunque no lo he escrito yo, por lo que te agradezco stubborn-dreamer por ayudarme para poder terminar esta historia. Te adoro Karol gracias!_

 _"_ _Hey..."_

Avery escucha una voz llamándola, pero no tiene fuerza para contestar. Su mente está vagando en el espacio entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, y aunque sabe que debe contestar, no puede. No logra.

Sin embargo, la voz no se rinde.

 _"Avery... Avery... Despierta... "_

Poco a poco, su consciencia regresa lo suficiente y ella reconoce el dueño de la voz.

\- Nelson... - ella murmura, sus ojos cerrando solos.

 _" Avery, necesitas despiertar! Tenemos de estar en la_ _sede_ _en_ _40 minutos!"_

Es lo suficiente para despertarla por completo. Ella praticamente salta de la cama, más consciente que nunca.

\- Cuarenta minutos.. - ella mira los lados, confundida - Como... Mi alarma no sonó?

\- Si, sonó. - su novio contesta, y solo así se da cuenta que Nelson ya está debidamente vestido, listo para salir de casa - Pero tu ni siquiera se movió. Y eso me preocupó. Siempre despiertas antes que yo, y antes de que suene la alarma. - el frunce el ceño - Ya es la segunda vez esta semana que tengo que despertarte. ¿Te sientes bien?

La verdad es que ella no está segura. Su cabeza pesa, así como su cuerpo, y por más ridículo que pareciera, ella todavía tiene sueño. Mucho sueño.

\- Ve a bañarte. - Nelson dice cuando ella no lo contesta - Tu café está en la mesa. Te espero en la cocina.

El besa su frente y se vá, dejandola sola y confundida.

En general, ella tenía dificultad para dormir, y no para despertar.

Eso era raro. Muy raro.

Un signo más que le confirmaba sus sospechas.

...

Avery suspira y cierra los ojos después de un largo tiempo mirando la pantalla de su computadora.

Su cabeza duele, y ella se siente agotada como si no hubiera dormido por dias.

Hacer reportes era algo común y que en general ella hacia rapidamente, pero estaba demorando mucho en lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Simplemente no podia concentrarse lo suficiente. Era como si toda la energía de su cuerpo hubiera sido drenada.

\- Que pasa? - la voz de Nelson la asusta.

Ella lo mira, y el tiene un vaso de café en sus manos.

\- Hola? - él dice, juguetón - Estás despierta?

Avery frunce el ceño mientras toma el vaso de su mano.

\- Pensé que no te gustaba cuando bebo tanto café.

Nelson se encoje de hombros.

\- También no me gusta verte tan agotada. Y sé que el café ayuda.

Avery sonrie, pero cuando acerca el vaso a su nariz y siente el olor del café, su estomago se rebela y una punzada de náuseas la golpea como un puñetazo.

Avery deja el vaso sobre la mesa y corre al baño con una mano apretada contra su boca, dejando Nelson asustado y sin entender nada.

...

\- Hola? - Avery dice, adentrando el laboratório donde Nelson trabaja - Ya tenemos algo?

\- Yeah. - el contesta - Encontré el malware junto a un archivo de video. - Nelson sonríe un poco - El video eran gatitos jugando con lana. Muy inocente.

Avery también sonríe.

\- Dudo que a nuestra victima le gustaba cosas como gatitos.

Nelson asiente.

\- Así es. El video fue descargado secretamente por nuestro hacker, y así tomó el control total de la vida de Sean Benigan.

\- Y después lo asesinó.

\- Exacto. Envié el archivo a Krummy. El está intentando rastrearlo.

Avery asiente.

\- Bueno. Era solo eso. Hasta pronto.

\- Hey. - Nelson toma su brazo antes que se vá. - Sabes que debes buscar a un médico, cierto?

Avery lo mira.

\- Lo sé. Lo haré mañana después del trabajo, okay?

\- Okay. Así estaré más tranquilo.

\- No hay razón para preocuparte. Verás.

\- Veremos mañana después del médico.

Avery solo sonreí y se vá. Esta feliz con la idea pero tiene miedo y sigue sin saber como diablos va a decírselo.

…

\- Esta huella coincide con la que saqué del servidor blade de Phyton. - DB le muestra la tablilla - Es de Dante Wilkerson.

Avery entrecierra los ojos, sintiendo la punzada de náusea de nuevo en su estómago. Ella aprieta los labios en una línea dura.

\- Phyton ha estado aquí.

DB niega con la cabeza.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es esto posible? En su oficina? ¿Cómo?

Las piezas empiezan a encajar en su mente, como ver una película avanzando las escenas rápidamente.

\- El hombre de mantenimiento. Estuvo al lado nuestro, suficientemente cerca como para tocarnos.

DB tiene una expresión sombría.

\- Tu fuiste a la casa de Phyton. Él vino a la tuya.

\- Y vino para dejar algo más que una huella dactilar.

\- Dijiste que este tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- Y lo es! Con esta clase de acceso físico?Puede haber metido un virus en nuestra red, o un troyano remoto. Algo que permancezca latente. No seríamos capaces de encontrarlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. - ellla comienza a caminar a la sala principal, la tensión en plena ebullición en cada gota de su sangre - Phyton no estaba bromeando. Esto es guerra!

DB la sigue, aturdido y preocupado por ella.

\- Phyton ha estado aquí! - ella grita, y cada rostro en la sala se vuelve a mirarla - En el centro de operaciones! Limpien todo! - ella se vuelve a DB - Llama al departamento de justicia. Si ha dejado algo aquí, quiero encontrarlo!

Ella empieza a caminar de regreso a su oficina, pero se queda en el camino. Pequeños puntos negros empiezan a parpadear delante de sus ojos, y eso es lo último que ve antes que todo se vuelva oscuro.

 **...**

Avery despierta sentada en la silla de su oficina con una mano tocando su rostro.

 _"... Avery !Avery, soy yo, Nelson. Avery ¿puedes oírme?"_

Poco a poco, sus ojos se abren, y ella ve su cara. Él suspira con alivio.

\- Avery. Gracias a Dios. Me has asustado tanto ... ¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes algo? Necesitas que llame a un médico? Yo puedo...

\- No no. - ella le toca la mano. - No hay necesidad de llamar a cualquier médico. Estoy bien.

DB está justo detrás de él, con el rostro congelado en preocupación.

\- Avery ... - dice DB - Nos has asustado ahora. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí ... quiero decir ... - ella lleva las manos a la cabeza - Todavía estoy un poco mareada, pero ... Debe de ser el estrés de toda la situación. Eso es tan raro. Nunca antes desmayé ...

Ella se detiene en mitad de la frase, porque se da cuenta que no es cierto.

Había pasado una vez - diecinueve años antes - y en aquella ocasión, ella estaba embarazada.

Ella siente un escalofrío, y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido.

\- Voy a buscar un médico ... - murmura, no confiando en su voz - Mañana. Es la primera cosa que haré. Ahora sólo tengo que ir a casa y ...

Avery intenta levantarse, pero Nelson no permite.

\- No. Quédate aquí más un rato. Al menos diez minutos más. No vamos a correr el riesgo de que te desmaye de nuevo. Aquí ... - Nelson alcanza a un vaso de agua en la mesa contigua - Bebe esto.

Ella toma el vaso y se lo lleva a los labios, con la esperanza de que Nelson no note lo mucho que sus manos están temblando.

…

Sentada sola en la fría sala de espera, todo lo que Avery intenta hacer es convencerse de que sus sospechas son erróneas.

Ella respira profundamente varias veces para calmarse, pero no funciona. Todas sus uñas ya estan mordidas, y su pierna está temblando sin parar, como si tuviera vida propia. Ansiedad. Una profunda y extrema ansiedad.

Era imposible que ella estuviera embarazada. Totalmente imposible. Al pensar en eso, ella casi se siente ridícula.

Ella tomaba las pastillas, ¿verdad? Y además, siempre usaban condones. Dos métodos anticonceptivos al mismo tiempo. No había ninguna posibilidad.

A no ser que...

Bueno, ella tomaba las pastillas, pero no regularmente. En medio de su turbulenta rutina, - como ser llamada a un caso en medio de la noche y ir a dormir a la de la mañana - a menudo se olvidaba, y cuando se acordaba, prometia no olvidar de nuevo. Esto ocurrió media docena de veces. Tal vez un poco más.

En cuanto a los condones ... Los usaban, pero no siempre. Cuando el deseo era demasiado insoportable, casi no podían llegar a la habitación, y así dejaban todo el buen sentido a lado con la ropa. Y eso había pasado no sólo una, sino muchas veces.

Y había los otros síntomas. El exceso de sueño, las náuseas, el cansancio, los mareos, todas las cosas que le daban la impresión de que ya no tenía más control de su cuerpo.

Todo tenía sentido.

Mediante el análisis de la situación en su conjunto, Avery llegó a la conclusión fatal: que estaba siendo estúpida. Estaba actuando como una adolescente sin ningún sentido de la responsabilidad. Ella y Nelson. Los dos.

Era posible que ella estuviera embarazada. Era muy posible. Totalmente posible.

Antes de volverse loca, Avery oye la voz del médico llamándola.

\- Avery Ryan?

Con los puños apretados, ella toma una respiración profunda y lo sigue hasta la sala.

…


	21. Capitulo 2x09 Iwitness

-buenos días jefa- dijo Krummy feliz al verla entrar

Ella solo sonrió forzadamente e intento seguir su camino concentrándose en otra cosa. Pero Nelson ya estaba en su oficina y antes de poder evitarlo el la miro.

-hola- Dijo intentando sonar casual y fracasando terriblemente

-el caso va bien- dijo tranquilizadoramente -parece que podemos funcionar sin ti – bromeo -que te dijo el doctor

-dijo que estoy bien, solo es estrés y mala alimentación -respondió con una sonrisa

-me alegro

-Elijah quería pedir una orden para la universidad pero hubo un problema así que no podemos avanzar por ahora

-bien – asintió – puedes decirles que en un momento voy que preparen un resumen

-de acuerdo – sonrió y salió de ahí

AxN AxN AxN

-felicidades estas embarazada- dijo el medico sonriente

Ella solo logro asentir

-tienes alrededor de 6 semanas- dijo el medico aun entusiasta -te encuentras bien? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-si- respondió

-Avery te conozco desde hace años, puedo reconocer que algo te molesta ¿no querías embarazarte?

-no lo tenia planeado- respondió

-bueno aun puedes interrumpirlo -dijo con una sonrisa amistosa – pero deberías pensarlo bien antes de tomar una decisión

\- gracias – sonrió -creo que solo debo asimilar la noticia

-de acuerdo -sonrió y le dio un folleto -yo no llevo a cabo esta practica, pero esta es la información que debes tener en cuenta y si decides hacerlo esa es la mejor clínica que conozco

-bien- asintió guardando el folleto en su bolsa -gracias

-Menti! – pensó de nuevo mientras intentaba calmarse para comenzar con el trabajo

-Avery?- Russell entro en su oficina -estas bien?- pregunto al verla masajear el puente de la nariz

-todo bien- mintió de nuevo

-hay algo que no me dices? – dijo Russell -puedes confiar en mi

-no es nada – sonrió -vamos tenemos trabajo

Luego de la reunión en donde encontró fotos de Grace que la hicieron mal del estomago fue de nuevo a la universidad para ver que podía encontrar.

Fue un caso duro sin duda pero la recompensa de saber que pudo ayudar a una chica a dormir tranquila de nuevo fue lo único que podía pedir.

-Russell podría hablar contigo? – dijo entrando a su oficina

-seguro -asintió -siéntate

-necesito que me guardes un secreto y ya se que no debería ponerte en esta posición pero siento que si no se lo digo a alguien voy a explotar

-bien dímelo - dijo con curiosidad

-estoy embarazada- susurro

-ves! Te lo dije!- sonrió – me alegro tanto

-no sé si voy a tenerlo – dijo triste

-que? Porque?

-es complicado, Hannah, Nelson, el equipo, mi trabajo

-Avery es lo mejor que te podría pasar no debes de dudar ni un momento has sido madre sabes lo que eso significa y lo de Hannah fue desafortunado pero no por eso le quites la oportunidad a ese bebé de nacer y a Nelson de descubrir la maravillosa experiencia que es

-tengo mucho miedo- admitió -no pude mantener a salvo a Hannah y no sé como va a reaccionar Nelson a esto y si no lo quiere?

-Avery es joven y tal vez inexperto pero eso no quiere decir que sea irresponsable o que no te ame porque lo hace! Te ama más que a nada en el mundo y sé que esta noticia lo hará muy feliz

-tienes razón- asintió secándose las lagrimas -gracias

-no tienes que agradecer – sonrió y se levanto para abrazarla

-podrías guardar el secreto por un tiempo?

-por supuesto! – asintió y la abrazó de nuevo -voy a ser tío…- dijo cantando haciéndola reír

-abuelo- dijo ella saliendo de la oficina

Llego a casa y se quedo dormida instantáneamente cuando el llegar le diría pensó antes de dormir profundamente. Pero cuando despertó el estaba sentado mirándola de frente con el ceño fruncido y el folleto de la clínica en las manos.

-estas embarazada?- pregunto molesto

-si- susurro

\- y no pensabas decírmelo?

-si, apenas lo supe hoy

-ibas a abortar?- dijo herido más que a modo de pregunta

-no, es solo que le dije al medico que no tenia planeado embarazarme y me dio eso por si quería… lo siento no quería que te enteraras así

El asintió y la miro fijamente por mas de un minuto -lo vas a tener?- pregunto y aunque intentaba estar tranquilo ambos sabían que estaba más que herido

-si- asintió y se acerco un poco – no te voy a mentir lo dude al principio pero no cambiaria por nada la oportunidad de ser madre otra vez

-porque lo dudaste?

-tengo mucho miedo – susurró -por Hannah, por el trabajo, por nosotros

-nosotros?- levanto la vista – que hay de nosotros?

-pensé que quizá no querías tener un hijo a tu edad y conmigo -se encogió de hombros

-por supuesto que quiero! Es todo lo que quiero… tener una familia contigo

-te amo- dijo abrazándolo -perdóname por dudar así

-te amo – respondió y acaricio su vientre -y te amo bebé- susurro


End file.
